Yêu
by Natalie Dumas
Summary: Saya and Haji make their way through The ups and downs of life. RATED M FOR LEMONS! Don't read if you don't like it! THIS IS COWRITTEN with fellow Author ESTHER CLEMMENS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This story is Co-Authored with Fellow writer and Blood+ lover_ Esther Clemmens_! Hope you like it! REVIEW**

She stared down at her hands, they were still clean and fresh but the memory was there. It was just beneath the surface- like some horror film. She looked again and the red stains were there. Blood... so much blood. Her eyes looked up from her hands to the stone-faced man with black waves of hair with tears in her eyes.

"Saya..." He whispered as she buried her face in his shirt "it was not your fault"

Her head snapped up and her sparkling tears burst from her eyes in a small spray of glitter in the morning sunlight. "Why, Hagi?" She looks for some sort of emotion in his face, and finds none. She stares away once again. "If I were not alive, they all would be. They'd never have to grieve." Her voice continued, softer now, "They'd never have to fight." Her gaze turned to meet his, cold and hard, "And they'd never have to die!"

"Saya, stop" He commanded, lifting her chin gently. "The world is full of grief." Haji picked her up, and carried her through the snow.

Tears fell from her face unchecked. All her grief poured out anew and she leaned into his embrace, searching for comfort, for solace, for anything solid to ground her and to ease the pain. She barely gave a thought to where her companion was taking her. She knew that as her protector, wherever they were going, it would be a safe place.

As Saya nestled deeper into his arms, Haji grasped her trembling body tighter. "I must get her inside" He thought, desperately trying to find a place. He settled on an old abandoned house. Gently laying her down on the old moth eaten bed, He built a fire and climbed in next to her. Unable to do anything more, he held her while she wept.

Saya drifted to sleep in his arms, shivering against him. With time, she was still and her breathing evened out in a rhythm of sound sleep. It was what she needed- sleep. The other-food, could wait.

Haji watched as Say drifted off, knowing she needed to feed. It could wait, however. He wrapped the blanket around her still form just a little bit tighter. Cradling the woman he loved, Haji leaned back against the headboard and began the wait.

Time passed around them, something the stoic chevalier was accustomed to. The long waits during her long sleep and during the night as her body recovered. He never could tire of watching her this way- not in her long sleep, just sleeping. She will awaken with the sunrise.

As Saya opened her eyes to the rising sun, she felt his familiar hands around her. Snuggling deeper into the wonderful feeling, she was distracted by the intense need to feed from him. Feeling ever-so guilty, she pierced his supple flesh with her fangs.

He held back the surprise of her fangs penetrating his flesh and the feel of her taking strong pulls of his life force. A small hint of a smile etched his face as he relished in the thought that he was providing for his queen. She'd never know as her face was still buried in his strong neck.

Saya Just couldn't seem to get enough. Even has Haji's arm fought her, she gripped him with all her might, relishing in the sweet taste of his blood. "Saya...you must stop," he pleaded with her. She froze.

He took a deep breath, but he was so very weak. The world began to spin as he looked into her face. Her eyes were fading from a glowing red to the usual brown. A drop of his life-force sat tantalizingly on her lip, but he was too weak to lift his head. His eyes fluttered and then closed as he said, "Saya, you've taken too much." With that, the blackness engulfed him.

Saya stared at Haji. Had he just...fainted? As she heard what he had said, she panicked. "What do I do?" she cried aloud. "Haji! Wake-up"

He didn't move. He was barely breathing. She had taken far too much this time. Saya felt the heat of tears sting the back of her eyes, but she knew she had to act fast. "I have to save him."

Saya opened his coat. Taking out the little jeweled Dagger, she sliced her palm. Taking in a mouthful of her blood, she fed him. Only when his breathing evened out did she relax. Finally, he opened his eyes. "Haji, you must feed." she whispered.

The irony wasn't lost to him, but he knew that he did indeed need to feed. He couldn't feed from his weakened queen, so he rose and stated, "I must go out for a while. I will return soon, Saya." Leaving no room for protest, he disappeared.

Saya watched him go with a heavy heart. She had nearly taken his life...For a second time. When she looked around the little room, she noticed he had left his jacket behind. Tears slipping down her cheeks, she curled up on the bed and wrapped it around herself. She didn't need to sleep but she resigned to wait.

He couldn't let her see what he was about to do. He had been surviving the decades this way and he knew his queen was opposed to taking blood from humans. He found his first victim, but he didn't kill him. He only took what was needed until he could find another victim. The person would awaken and find a small cut on their arm, never knowing it came from his dagger.

Saya sat up. Haji had been gone so long, and she was tired of lying down. She walked to the bathroom and found a claw-tub, not unlike the one she used at the zoo. Drawing herself a bath, she relaxed into the water to enjoy a nice long soak...

Hagi returned and heard her in the tub. Deciding to make her a meal, he began to prep the food he had brought back. He would make her eat this time- even if he had to disobey. He didn't want to frighten her like that again. When she finally came out of the tub, he had the meal prepared and waiting for her.

Saya stepped out of the tub, and wrapped a towel around her. Sensing that Haji had returned, she walked out into the room where she sensed his presence. She stopped when she saw the meal on the table. "Haji..." she stated to say. He stopped her. "You must eat." He could see she was about to refuse.

"Saya, please," he begged, "you must eat to keep going. I do not wish for you to endure another situation like the one earlier." His face remained completely expressionless, but his eyes betrayed him. He was worried.

"No, Haji" She said. "Then you leave me no choice, Saya" With those words, Haji grabbed Saya, and held fast. Before she could break free, he withdrew a hypodermic he had stolen while he was out. "Forgive me, Saya" Plunging the needle into her arm, He watched as Saya was overcome by the effects of the drug.

Hagi pushed her into the chair gently and pulled one up in front of her. He began to feed the food to her as her brows furrowed. He informed her, "Saya, I am sorry that it had to come to this, but you _must_ eat. Blood is not enough at this point since you have gone so long without it. The injection paralyzes the arms and legs, but not the other muscles." He looks down briefly, hiding the pained expression from her, "I hate seeing you this way."

Haji sighed as he fed Saya the last bite. "The drug should be almost gone by now, Saya" he looked at her. "If you hadn't insisted on starving yourself, it wouldn't have been necessary." Saya didn't reply. Gathering her into his arms, he let a single tear trickle down his cheek. "Please forgive me."

Saya finally felt the tingling sensation in her arms and legs disappear and her outrage resurfaced. She reached back and struck him, leaving the telltale red hand print across his face.

Startled when she hit him, Haji dropped her. He stared at her, the anger showing black in his eyes. "It is your own fault, Saya." With that, he let his wings explode from his back and took off through window. Saya watched him go.

She shook her head in disbelief. She stood from the floor and looked out the broken window to the now fully sunlit forest. The mid-day sunlight reflected off the snow, causing sparkles on its almost blue surface. Tears ran down her face as she realized what she had done. She breathed, "Oh no, Hagi!" She sunk to the floor and began to cry. Why can't I seem to do anything right by him? "I always seem to mess things up between us."

Haji flew over the sunlit forest, calming down. He was furious. "Why?" he wondered, "Why do I bother?" It was the first time she had actually struck him, but he _did_disobey. He shook his head and started back toward the little abandoned cottage, all the while trying to rein in his emotions.

She lay in the bed on her belly, clutching the pillow. Will she ever get this right? "Hagi," she sighed as she drew small circles with her finger, "I don't blame you if you never come back. I am so selfish and stubborn. All this time... all you have ever done is look out for me. I wish- I wish I could stop making thing worse between us. I wish I could say what I really feel."

"I forgive you, Saya" she heard. Turning sharply she saw Haji standing there, framed by the door frame and the golden rays of the sun's light. He walked over to her and sat on the bed. "Forgive me, Saya, for being disobedient."

Her hands cupped his face as she looked at him, eyes glistening with sincerity, "Hagi, you don't need my forgiveness. I don't blame you. You are always there for me, but I never consider what you feel." Her eyes find the floor as her hands drop by her side. She admits, "I haven't been a very good friend."

Haji considered this. "Saya, I have always considered you to be more than a friend." He paused, wondering if this was the right time. "I...I have been with you for a very long time, Saya."

She furrowed her brow, wondering where this was going. Certainly they were more than friends. Maybe _friends_ was really not an adequate description of them. He grew up with her and they spanned more than a century together. There was something more to his words, but Saya couldn't place it.

He continued, "Saya, I have ...I am in love with you." With these words, Haji bowed his head. He waited, but when no words came from Saya. He looked up, Saya was just...staring at him. It was one of her 'I can't believe it' stares. He looked down again.

Her breath caught in her chest as she stared into his steel blue eyes. Ever since she found out why Joel had- had… She gulped at her own thought… _purchased_ Hagi, she had been so uncomfortable around him. But this... this was utterly shocking. He was in love with her?

Haji looked forsaken. "Forgive me, Saya, I am out of line." Against his will, a single tear left his eye, the only token of the apparent pain she had caused.

She snapped out of it in horror. She had hurt him. "No Hagi," she cried as she grabbed his hand. Her voice softened, "You weren't out of line." Her brows furrowed and she explained, "I'm not sure what I feel for you right now. I never gave myself a chance to think about you and I. I-I do know it's deeper than friendship- maybe..." She thought and then finished, "I- it's complicated, but I know there's something there."

Haji took a deep breath. It had been month since she had awoken in Okinawa, and he had thought... "Saya, you have no idea how that makes me feel," was all he could choke out. Then suddenly, against his will, he was crying. Tears rained down from his eyes, and he let out just the tiniest of whimpers.

Saya was stunned, Hagi never showed emotion before. "Wow, this is so much to take in at once," she thought. She pulled him to her and soothed, "Please, don't cry. Hagi...I" She didn't know what to say. What could she say to soothe him? Why was he crying anyway? Was it too much? She told him the truth, she was confused. The way he looked was so pained, so hurt... like that day he fell from the cliff.

Haji struggled against his emotions. He knew he was scaring her. It was just so...painful. Never before had he suffered so much at once. Actually, there was. It had happened the day Saya had asked him to get her a lily for Joel's birthday. He had fallen from the cliff, and later found out that he had crushed his skull, broken his spine, and shattered his pelvis... That had hurt more than this.

Saya recalled watching him falling and the terrified look on his face as he fell 70 feet to the hard ground below. She thought she had lost him. She thought he had died. Oh, how she cried inside! Tears streaked her face as she screamed his name when the debris- no that was the Met. 6 words rang out in her mind as she threaded her hands in his raven hair. I will always love you, Saya. Memories rushed in with a deafening roar. He loves her- she kissed him! Saya gasped,"Haji...the Met..." Her breath came in short gasps.

Haji looked up; she was finally starting to remember. He looked into her eyes. "Saya," he sighed. After she had woken, it had become clear she had no memory of the Met. It had been so hard to reign in the once free feeling...

Saya fell into his arms and wept aloud. "I thought you were dead!" she shouted. Her eyes met his as her knuckles brushed lightly over his jaw. "I..." she whispered as her eyes moved to his mouth.

Haji grunted with the weight of Saya. "Shhh...I am here" he whispered into her hair. "I am so sorry" Saya's eyes roved his face. Taking a chance, Haji moved closer. As her arms tightened around his neck, he closed the distance.

She welcomed his warm lips on her mouth. Her body sang with the electricity that ran through her. He loved her and she was realizing that he almost died, again. She realized she couldn't live without him. This sweet kiss, oh. Just like the Met, before Amshel and the bombs. This kiss, his scent! She could feel his body tremble against her.

Haji shook with the effort of restraint. He wanted this moment to last. The look of pain on her face while he had been begging Kai to get her out, tortured his thoughts over the years she was in hibernation. He shut out the thought. Oh how sweet she tasted. He let his hands dip below the hem of her shirt.

She was too lost in the moment to be shy. Her hands tangled into his soft hair and pressed his mouth against hers in a deeper kiss. As he pressed his tongue into her mouth she thought, "He tasted so divine!"

Haji groaned. Oh, how he never thought he'd get to experience this. He slid his hands up till he found the clasp of her bra. Undoing it, he slid it down, and moaned and he drank in her beautiful body. Pulling her close, He kissed her again.

She was dazed, drunk on passion and primal desire. They broke the kiss as he began to take off his jacket. As his hands came to the buttons, she stilled him and began to slowly open each button for him as she heard him let out a low moan.

Haji shuddered. She was touching him in ways he'd only ever dreamed of...Oh how heavenly it felt. As her hands splayed against his now bare flesh, he groaned into her hair. "Saya..."

Emboldened by his reaction, Saya's hand moved to the buckle of his belt. She turned her gaze to his beautiful steel blue eyes. She briefly thought of how handsome he was as his slacks pooled on the floor around his ankles. Now he was standing before her naked. She felt her face flush crimson as she looked upon an unclothed Hagi. She was embarrassed, but she also felt heat radiating from deep inside- a heat she never felt before.

Haji shivered as the cool air enveloped him. As Saya stared at his now naked flesh, He wondered at the beauty of what was occurring. Breath coming in short, rapid gasps; He removed the last traces of Saya's Clothing. Taking her mouth once again, He lifted her into his arms.

Saya moaned as his mouth found hers again. She felt the mattress cradle her as he laid her down and stretched his tall body next to hers. She felt the blanket being pulled over them both as his hand nervously cup her breast, his steel blue eyes meeting hers.

Haji paused, as though waiting for permission. Her groan of pleasure told him to keep it up. As he ravaged at her mouth, he leisurely caressed her breasts. As though she couldn't stand it, Saya gasped, "More."

"Oh," She cried as her back arched, pushing her firm breasts into his palms. She reached around and grasped his butt firmly, giving it a squeeze. It delighted her when he pressed against her, digging his menacing erection into her hip. "How long has he been waiting for this?" she briefly wondered.

All thought was shrouded when Haji le his hands trail down her belly. He cupped her mound gently, and the pushed one long, slender finger into her. She gasped. Haji smiled when she began to grind against his hand, as though begging for him to take her.

The feeling was so intense! She thrust her hips, grinding her sex against his hand as she moaned. Her eyes met his as she felt her body tensing and all her emotion- all her love, all her hate, all her sorrow- it all pooled down deep in her, where his finger stroked. She arched off the bed, shakily, and cried her explosive climax.

Haji shuddered as he watched Saya's climax explode across her face. Soothing her with gentle hands he kneeded her quivering thighs apart. "Saya," he rasped, "are you sure?" She nodded and bit her lower lip, eyes pleading with him. Entering her with one swift thrust, Haji broke down her barrier. As the swift wave of pain flashed in her eyes, he silenced her cry with a kiss. Moving slowly, he began to stroke her with his hard length.

She stared at him, opened mouthed, as she felt the stinging push and pull inside her. The feeling was so new and it hurt. She groaned as the feeling went from painful to so pleasurable. She could feel his muscles contracting and relaxing in his back with the movement rocking them back and forth slowly and gently. Her hand began to roam over his back as her mouth found his.

Haji shuddered. Her hands felt so good. They roamed his back, rubbing small little circles into his quivering flesh. As he moved within her, he could feel the tightening of muscles, and heard the breaths she was taking go from shallow, to gasps. He moved just a little bit faster, thrusting deeply into her welcoming warmth. Saya matched his pace, the sudden upward tilt of her pelvis allowed him to go just a bit deeper.

She was close, really close. His deeper penetration was her undoing. She felt like she was soaring high in the sky as star bursts scattered before her eyes and her body exploded in an amazing and powerful orgasm. He was moving against that wonderful spot deep inside, causing her to cry out over and over while she continually came apart.

Haji's restraint broke the instant Saya cried out his name. He thrust harder, and faster. Each time he rubbed against that spot deep inside her, she let out a small cry. Haji bent and took her mouth. He swallowed her frantic cries as he pounded within her. Haji stiffened and saw stars as his climax exploded through him. He held himself still as he spilled his seed deep within her.

Saya watched in amazement as he cried out her name. She felt him become rigid against her as a rush of heat filled her and spilled out against her thighs. They were both covered in a sheen of sweat as he fell against her, panting against her neck in hot breaths. She combed her hand through his damp hair as her breathing slowed.

As his heart rate decreased, Haji moved so that he was lying next to Saya. He wrapped her in his arms and drew close. Both still panting, he held her still trembling body against his own.

She finally came down from her post orgasmic high and snuggled deeper into his chest. "That was amazing," she murmured and then wondered how he felt, if she was good enough. Surely this was not his first time. After all, he was a man and a very attractive man at that. Her finger drew circles on his chest as she asked shyly, "How do you feel?"

Haji just smiled at her as he stroked her hair. "It was wonderful, Saya," he said.

She smiled, contented and more relaxed than she'd ever felt before. A small frown etched her features as she thought of the previous issue. He was in love with her and she was confused by her feelings. Was she in live with him? After all that has happened, all they went through, he has been right there by her side. It proves he loves her, but what has she done to prove what she feels? It was time to put him out of his misery and end the wait. She looked up into his steel blue eyes and informed him, "I think I'm in love."

Haji's heart soared at her words. Oh! How long he had been waiting to hear that. It was as though, at that, moment the world shifted. "Saya..." he dared breathe, "Do you mean it?"

Her brows furrowed, "After all we've been through, you stayed by my side. I never allowed myself to think of my feelings, but now... now... I get it." She looked at him earnestly and repeated his question, "Do I mean it?" She breathed, "Of course I mean it, Hagi." She closed her eyes half way and asked, "I just can't believe that of all the women out there, you want me?"

Haji sat up quickly. "Don't move," he said sternly. Naked, he walked to his cello case and opened the secret compartment. Pulling out the ring, he walks back over to the bed and got down on one knee. Looking up at her shocked face, he started talking. "Saya, I have been carrying this around for 30 years." He placed the sparkling pink diamond on her finger. "Will you be mine- for eternity?"

She was frightened at first. He rose so quickly that Saya thought a rogue chiropteran was near. It was hard to focus on the fight that would ensue with Hagi and her naked like this. Seeing him hunched over the cello case, wearing nothing was... well, hot! As he came back to her, he was holding a small box and her world began to move in slow motion. Her breath caught as she saw the ring. All she could manage was to squeak, "Yes."

Haji beamed, triumphant. He gathered Saya up into his arms. "I love you so much" he whispered.

"I love you, too." He gaze turned to a movement outside the bedroom window. Saya blushed madly and found her voice as she looked out the window above the bed. "Umm, Hagi... you... um... may want to put me down." She motioned at the window.

Haji glanced over at the window. There, staring at them was an enormous black bear. Incredulity filled him, as he started laughing.

Saya stared at him wide-eyed as her hands instinctively grabbed the sheets to cover their naked bodies. Her shocked expression went from her new fiancé to the oblivious bear that was simply foraging for berries and then back. Hagi's light- hearted chuckle seemed out of place to her. She asked, "Why are you laughing? He can see us... and... We're NAKED!"

Haji just kept on laughing. His chuckle turned into hysterical laughter. "There's… a black bear...outside the window!"

Saya was clearly confused. How is this funny? She looked at the bear, who was simply foraging around the house and didn't seem to care one bit about the naked couple in the house. "Hagi, really, how is this funny?"

Haji tried to settle, "Saya...It's just so..." he laughed. "It's just that you just agreed to be my wife, and the first person to know .a BEAR." He erupted into laughter again.

She looked at the bear and the corners of her mouth turned up as her shoulders shook. Finally, she began to laugh out long and hard. She was laughing so hard that she actually snorted. She covered her mouth with an embarrassed expression before she erupted into even more laughter, tears squeezing from her eyes. She noticed the look of joyful amazement in his eyes, something she hadn't seen in a long time. She caught him by surprise as she put her hands on his cheeks and pulled his mouth to hers.

Haji ravaged Saya's mouth. When they finally broke apart, he laughed again. The look of amazement still on his face he asked, "Now what?"

"Hmm," she smiled as she thought about it. She began placing small kisses against his neck. When she reached his collar bone, she looked up and suggested, "Well, we could head back and break the news to everyone." When she noticed his expression fall slightly in disappointment she added, "Or... we could stay here a while longer..."

Haji looked down, his expression suddenly serious. "What would you like to do, Saya?" he asked in his monotone voice.

Her smile fell. She had hoped that when he disobeyed at the Met that he had begun to start making some decisions on his own. The proposal was evidence of that. She curled an errant lock of his ebony hair over her finger and said, "Hagi, I want you to be my equal. I don't want you to blindly obey anymore. I want you to tell me what you want to do." Her eyes met his and she became lost in the depth of those eyes and the love they held for her.

He smiled, "It is habit, Saya; you will have to give me some time to get used to it." He pulled Saya close and nibbled her ear. "I would like to stay here..."

She smiled slyly, "Oh? And what exactly would you like to do?" She smiled innocently as she felt his hands begin to roam over her body.

He grunted as her hands trailed down his stomach. "What do you think?" he whispered.

As if her stomach knew what was happening, it decided to voice its own ideas. She smiled as her face flushed pink and then shrugged. She asked, "Maybe we could continue after I eat something." His heated smile gave her the answer.

Haji giggled. "Maybe, we should just head back," he suggested. Saya's stomach rumbled. "After all, we were gone all night..."

Saya groaned, "Kai's going to give me the third degree! We better not let him know what we just did in this bed- he'll really lose it and then he won't let you come near me." She gathered her clothes and began dressing as she watched him dressing out of the corner of her eye. Her face burned as she thought, "Wow! He really is hot!"

Haji turned to Saya staring at him. "Saya, there is no shame," he said with a sly grin on his face. "I wish Kai good luck, at keeping me away from you." Haji grinned when she blushed, just as he finished buttoning up his shirt. "This will be interesting," he thought to himself.

"I think Kai will be happy about us getting married," she mused. At his confused look she explained, "He was willing punch you to get you to admit you're in love with me- that means he wanted you and I to be together." Her face flushed as she looked down and added, "That doesn't mean he wouldn't lose it if he heard we just..." She felt his hand grip hers and she turned to see him smile at her sweetly.

"Saya, I love you." he said quietly. Finished dressing, he turned to pack up the things they had brought. "Saya, the sheets," he groaned. Turning to look, Saya saw that they were stained crimson..."Oops"

They had to do something. Sure the house was abandoned, but they couldn't just leave the place like this. "Well, you want to see if there's another sheet somewhere and I'll take this one to the bathroom and wash it in the sink?" she asked.

Haji shook his head. "I will bring it back clean." He said as he started stripping the bed.

She stilled him and argued, "It'll still be wet Hagi." She searched the closet and found another sheet. It was dusty and faded, but it was dry. She watched Hagi walk to restroom with the stained sheet and wished he would have left off the jacket so she could admire the view.

Haji sighed as he walked into the bathroom. He turned on the water and started scrubbing the sheet in the cool water. The water ran crimson as the blood was rinsed from the sheets. "Why am I waiting for the other shoe to drop," he wondered as he wrung out the now clean sheet. He walked back into the main room, to find Saya missing.

Saya was outside snapping the dry sheet in the air to remove the dust. As she finished, she was fascinated by a mother deer and her young one in the distance. The mother was pressing her nose in the layer of snow to find some grass for her young one to graze on. Saya smiled wistfully and briefly pictured her and Hagi playing with small, dark haired little girls. She shook her head, ridding her of the thought. He was her chevalier, her blood; children were impossibility for them.

Haji stared, leaning against the door frame. Saya was just so cute, the way she was snapping the sheet. Suddenly, she froze. Following her gaze, he saw a mother deer and her fawn. Haji sighed. This was the one thing he couldn't give her. He knew she wanted babies, but he was her blood. It was impossible for her to conceive his children.

She leaned into his embrace as she felt his arms slip around her waist. She sighed and commented, "It's a beautiful view here. The snow makes it seem magical." She was hoping to distract him from what she saw. Knowing how well he knew her, he probably figured out her train of thought and she didn't want him to think she was sad. Not now when they had just got engaged. She then asked, "When should we get married?"

Haji stopped at her question. "Hmm, a summer wedding?" he murmured into her neck. When she stiffened he said "Or sooner" He chuckled. "Are you impatient Saya?"

She turned and gave him a serious look and answered, "Of course I am." Her eyes met his as she turned without breaking the embrace. Her eyes were searching his to see if he was as eager as she was. "Don't you want to get married sooner rather than later?"

Haji looked at her. "I have waited for so long, I am content," he stopped at her discontent. "What is wrong, Saya?"

She looked at him incredulously and commented, "So, you are happy with a one night stand." She turned away from him with arms folded and a fake pout on her face commenting, "I never would have figured you for a 'wham bam thank you ma'am' kinda guy." She could hardly contain her laughter as she noticed he was coming up behind her. She thought he'd understood she was joking and didn't realize he had taken her seriously.

Haji cringed sharply when Saya's words hit home. His words came, without bidding, in a rush. He was angry. "Saya," he began in a stiff voice, "I cannot believe you think me capable of that." and with that, Haji flung open the door to the little cottage, only to run headlong into Kai.

"Hey, Hagi," Kai greeted light-heartedly as he noticed Saya's horrified look as she had a hold of Hagi's arm and the look of anger on Hagi's face. He slowly asked, "What's going on here in this abandoned cottage in the middle of nowhere between my sister and her chevalier?" Kai's stance became more stern as he noticed the pair suddenly flush in shame. "What did you two do?"

Haji stared at Saya. Saya stared at Haji. Neither said anything. And then, Kai figured it out. "HAJI! YOU DIDN'T! AH, MAN! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH YOU GUYS!?" Haji and Saya just stared at him.

Saya was more concerned with Hagi's reaction to her not so well thought out comment. She was worried that she may have made a very serious mistake and needed to correct it. She put on her saddest face and informed Kai, "Right now I have to speak to Hagi, my fiancé, urgently and I need a little consideration from you. We will only be a moment. She sighed in exasperation at his shocked reaction and showed him the ring. Tears came to her eyes as she noticed the way Hagi's jaw clenched and he turned his steely gaze out the window. "I was only teasing," she whispered.

Haji just stared out of the window. Saya went on, "I didn't mean it, Haji." Haji glanced back at her. She had tears in her eyes and she just looked...sad. He sighed "Saya, I only want to do what's right." He looked at her. "I..." "Fiancé!?" Kai interrupted.

Saya turned her tear filled gaze to Kai and impatiently snapped, "Yes Kai, fiancé! Hagi asked me to marry him." She turned her gaze to Hagi. Her face filled with the emotion of the sincerity of the words she spoke, "I said yes... and I will say yes forever." Hagi wrapped his arms around her, oblivious to Kai's frantic shouts. To the couple it was nothing more than white noise as she begged in a whisper, "Forgive me? I would never accuse you of being a cad. I was teasing and I chose the wrong words."


	2. Chapter 2

Hagi reached up and caressed her cheek, causing her to look into his eyes. He noticed how sad those burgundy orbs seemed to be as they pleaded for him to understand. He reassured, "Of course, I forgive you, Saya. You really should consider your words more carefully."

Haji laughed as she nodded vigorously. "Besides," he added, "I couldn't stay mad at you, we are getting married!" The last word was said with such emphasis that even Kai had to chuckle. Haji and Saya turned and stared.

"Kai?" Saya asked slightly confused.

"What?" Kai asked as he continued to chuckle at the couple, "Did you forget I was here?" He laughed as their shocked expressions said it all. He shook his head and then turned for the door. "Congratulations, you two," he called back over his shoulder and then added, "By the way, if you plan on coming back to Omoro soon, Hagi better straighten up his 'just got laid hair' or Mao will never let you hear the end of it."

Haij grimaced. "Do have a brush, Kai?" he asked. Kai pulled one out of his bag and handed it to him, watching as the stoic man yanked it through his ebony locks. Once Haji was done tying his hair back with the usual ribbon, he turned to Saya and carefully started pulling the brush through her hair.

She smiled as a light blush colored her cheeks and regarded her older brother. He was a bit older and she guessed it had made him a bit more tolerant. It was weird having Kai standing there as Hagi brushed her sex hair straight. Finally curiosity got the better of her, "Kai you haven't gone thermo- nuclear on us- why is that?"

Kai grinned. "I did, but apparently you were too busy to notice" He snorted. Haji stared at Saya.

"He screamed at us for 20 minutes..." He let the words trail off as he glimpsed out the window. Groaning quietly, he said. "Guess the cat's out of the bag..." Kai and Saya turned...and saw Mao leaning against a tree.

Saya swallowed as she followed Kai outside. Hagi followed with a reassuring grip on her small hand. Hagi was worried that Saya would get scolded for this. There was nothing wrong with what they had done, they were well above the age of consent- they were older than Kai and Mao combined. He wouldn't complain, though. He was just too happy that Saya had said yes. Nothing could bring him down now.

Mao laughed as she watched them approach. "You guys look like I'm going to behead you!" she turned to Haji, "So, did she say yes?" Haji nodded! Mao squealed as she threw her arms around Saya.

"You...knew?" Kai groaned, "You could have warned me!"

Mao smirked as she sauntered by Kai, "If I would have told you, then I wouldn't have been able to witness the funny scene you just made. Really Kai- 20 minutes of screaming? You really need to chill." She noticed Saya look at Hagi in wonder. It was almost obvious that Saya was wondering why Hagi had talked to Mao about this.

Haji smiled and looked at her. "I had to have some help," he said. "How do you think I arranged the visit to the woods oh so perfectly?"

Mao laughed, "All I did was distract Kai!"

Saya smiled as she wrapped her arms around Hagi's neck. Hagi snaked his arms around her waist and brought their lips together. It was just a small kiss and Saya turned and commented, "Mao had the most difficult job of all. I wonder how you managed to distract Kai for an entire night and..." Realizing what Mao must have done, her face became crimson. "Never mind. I don't want to know."

Kai roared with laughter. "My night was a distraction!"

Haji smiled and turned back to Saya "I couldn't have him follow us" Haji turned and saw that the light outside was moving. "We need to get back" he said seriously.

Kai and Mao nodded and Saya suddenly had an eerie feeling, like something was coming. Her eyes followed Hagi's as they stood outside the house. They'd never make it to the car and leave in time. The lights were coming closer.

Haji grabbed Saya as the lights stopped outside. Pushing her into the bathroom, he closed the door and turned just as the front door opened. Nathan walked in, his usual smirk on his face. "What are you doing here?" Haji asked, letting the disdain seep into his voice.

Solomon followed coolly and knocked Kai back out the door as he tried to pull him back. His angelic look darkened as he informed Hagi, "We have come for Saya." His face barely changed as he noticed Hagi come into a fighting stance, "She will be returned to you unharmed. I know she is in love with you, I accept that now. We only wish to take her for a short time to impregnate her." Hagi regarded the pair with narrowed eyes and before he could speak the words, Solomon continued, "Surely you know that you could never get her pregnant, I alone can do that.

Haji grimaced. "Yes, I know." he said staring coolly at the pair. "Why do you want to impregnate her?"

Nathan stared at him "Are you really so dense?"

Saya chose this moment to call, "I'm hungry!" through the bathroom door.

Solomon laughed. "Let her out."

Haji opened the door, and took Saya in his arms. "They want to take you with them," he told her.

"Why?" she asked, looking confused.

"We want to give you babies," Nathan said with a knowing smirk. "You want babies, right?"

Saya looked at them with confusion, but it turned to sadness when she saw Solomon. She commented, "I thought you were dead." Noticing the way Hagi stiffened and the small vain in his neck began to tick; Saya cleared her throat and stated, "Before I can agree or disagree, I need to discuss this with Hagi."

The two men smiled. "We thought you'd say that" Nathan said.

"Nathan, she's wearing a ring!" Solomon said sharply. They both glanced at Saya's left hand.

"Y-you're engaged?" Solomon asked with a hint of disappointment. He then smiled sweetly, but the smile didn't make it to his eyes. "Congratulations, Saya and Hagi. I guess you both do have something you need to discuss. We'll wait outside." He turned on his heels and headed out the door, Nathan reluctantly following.

Saya turned to Haji. "What should we do?"

Haji grimaced. "Saya, you want children so badly, I...I'd rather wait until we were married, but since the opportunity has presented itself..." Haji stopped, seemingly warring internally. "Do it, Saya"

She shook her head. "When I think about what I'd have to do... and with someone other than you, how could I?" She reached up; caressing his cheek and feeling him lean into her touch. "I-I know I've only just now discovered what I feel for you... I can't do it..." Tears filled her eyes as she looked at the pained expression in his eyes. "I can't hurt you like that. Yes I want children, but not if it hurts you." She wondered about her options for a moment- I could see if they could just do artificial insemination. I can't cheat on Hagi, I just can't.

Haji smiled. It felt as though they had just conquered a major obstacle. He threw open the front door "No." he told the two. He glared at them. "But, we will consent to artificially inseminating Saya."

Nathan froze and hears Solomon say, "We agree."

"Then we will need to talk to Julia," Haji said.

"We will meet you back at base," Nathan responded coolly.

After they had gone, Haji turned to Saya. "I could not let this opportunity pass up" he said.

Saya grinned. "We're going to be parents!" she sighed.

Saya's belly rumbled angrily, causing them both to laugh. Hagi beamed down at his fiancée and observed, "I think we should get back to Omoro so you can eat." He then pulled her close and kissed her. He was so happy that she chose him- even if it meant she couldn't have children with him, she chose him instead of Solomon. He nibbled her ear and murmured, "I can't wait until the night falls and we can go to bed."

Saya blushed. She couldn't believe that he had said that! Her stomach gave another loud and angry rumble. "I think you may be right," she laughed.

He gave a low chuckle as he released her and said, "I will get Kai, you find Mao and ask her to drive." Looking down at the unconscious spiky red head he commented, "I don't think he'll be able to drive."

Saya turned to follow Mao. "We need you to drive." she said. "Kai's probably not gonna be able too."

Mao chuckled. "Can't you drive, Saya? I'm kind of light headed right now." Mao bent and put her head down.

"Mao, are you okay?" Saya asked, concern littering her voice.

Mao would've hit the ground, but she felt a pair of strong arms caught her and she turned to see Hagi holding her up. She couldn't protest as her head was swimming. She regarded the worried look on Saya's face and commanded, "Don't look at me that way, Otonashi! I just felt dizzy all of a sudden." She patted her lower belly and informed her, "I guess you should know that you're going to be an aunt."

Saya grinned. "That's wonderful!" Her expression shifted as she looked at Hagi. He was frowning, and he looked...strange. He looked at her and silently shook his head, as though trying to tell her something. Her attention going back to Mao, Saya noticed that she had fallen unconscious.

Hagi lifted her and carried her swiftly to the car. "Hospital, now," was all he said. He turned to lift Kai into the passenger seat and Saya climbed into the back with Mao. Hagi peeled out of the drive.

Saya was surprised that Hagi could drive so well... and so fast! Kai was slumped in the front seat with his head pressed to the window. Saya cradled Mao's head in her lap as her body convulsed and Saya noticed blood staining the inner thighs of her pants. She caught Hagi's steel blue eyes in the rearview mirror. "Hurry, Hagi," she whispered. Hagi nodded and the car lurched forward even faster.

Saya whispered to Mao as they pulled up in front of the bright red emergency room sign, "It's going to be okay." Hagi lifted her from the backseat and carried her through the double doors. Doctors and nurses rushed her through the double doors as Saya tried to rouse Kai.

It seemed like hours had passed. Kai was sitting next to Mao's hospital bed, holding her hand. He looked like he'd aged 10 years as he watched the contours of Mao's sleeping face, waiting for her to wake up. Saya was curled in a chair with her head in Hagi's lap as he smoothed the hair on her forehead back with his hand; the other was in his lap, clenched in a fist. The doctors saved the unborn child, but Mao was being given a transfusion, she'd lost so much blood.

Saya shifted so that she was closer to Hagi. He wrapped her in his arms, holding her close as she drank in his scent. Kai moaned quietly. Saya got up and walked over to her brother. She stood, with her hand on his shoulder, while he finally released all the pent up emotions he had harbored all day. As Kai cried, Hagi came to stand behind Saya in a silent show of support.

"She'll wake up soon, Kai," Saya reassured. It was heart breaking seeing Kai like this. She knew that Kai and Mao had married last year and all of this at once must be overwhelming to him. She felt Kai's hand come up and pat hers reassuringly as his tear filled gaze turned to her and offered a tight smile of gratitude to the couple that was behind him. A moan from the bed distracted them and all eyes turned to see the brown eyes of Mao.


	3. Chapter 3

Mao Groaned. "Mao!" Kai exclaimed, as he grabbed her hand.

Hagi surprised everyone by walking over, and leaning down. He whispered, "It's a boy," into Mao's ear, though only Saya heard what he had said.

Mao managed a half smile. "What happened?" She whispered.

"All the excitement," Kai answered. "The doctors say that you aren't getting enough sleep- and why didn't you eat?" She smiled sheepishly as she looked from Kai's angry and somewhat worried expression to Saya who was just shaking her head and Hagi was looking like he usually did. Kai brought her attention back to him with his worried voice, "You have to be careful! It's not just you anymore; it's our baby, too." His hand gripped hers reassuringly as his worried brown eyes pleaded with hers.

Saya nodded. "Mao, you could have died, and the baby could have too."

Hagi stared at Mao. "You WILL take better care," he said. Mao seemed to shrink back in reply. Hagi drew back and wrapped his arms around Saya. "Forgive me, Mao" He said quietly. Saya turned her head to look up at him. Her eyes probed his, worry lining her face. "Later," he whispered.

Kai leaned over and kissed Mao. "We will talk later, for now, get some rest." She nodded. Saya and Hagi left the room, letting the couple have some time alone.

Saya sighed as she leaned against the wall. Risking a glance at her chevalier- fiancé, she saw the relief in his eyes, but it didn't show in his face. He was always so good at hiding his emotions with a stoic expression. "That was really scary, Hagi," she huffed. "I didn't know Mao was so weak- so... fragile."

Hagi sighed. "She has been hiding her state for quite a while, I think she needs bed rest," he said. "I am worried that she took so little care of herself."

Saya nodded, "I can't believe she is in such a state, I wonder how the pregnancy will affect her..."

He looked at her and wondered what it would be like when she was pregnant. Would she take care of herself and not overtax her body? Saya did have a tendency to overwork herself, but a baby changes things. He quietly wondered, "I wonder if Solomon and Nathan were telling the truth." He noticed Saya's confused expression and gave a sigh, "I wonder if it's true- that I cannot get you pregnant."

Saya grinned. "Only one way to find out!" She laughed at Hagi's confused expression. "We will have to try!" she giggled.

Hagi's expression changed rapidly. "Saya, are you saying we should _try_?" he muttered, his tone husky.

She nodded. "Oh yes Hagi- let's MAKE a baby!"

He pulled her into his arms with a full smile on his face. "Not here," he murmured and then looked into her eyes. "Tonight, when we get home..."

Kai came out and pushed between them, scolding them, "No! No way! You two need to be married before you do that again."

Saya Laughed. "Good luck with that..." she said. "Kai, Hagi and I are adults; we are perfectly within our rights." She noticed Hagi smiling. "What?"

He grinned. "Let's go get married."

"Now?"

He nodded. "I could have us to Vegas in about two days."

Saya stared at him with her mouth agape. She finally found her voice and asked, "Do you mean it?"

"You can't be serious!" Mao exclaimed from her bed as Hagi and Saya explained the plan to her. "Weddings take planning and guest lists and ... and..." She noticed the way the couple looked at each other. She smirked as Kai seemed to be seething about the lust filled gleam in Saya's eyes. He was being so overprotective! "Kai!" she shouted. When she caught his attention she continued, "I really don't think they could wait two days. They may as well get married now. Seriously, they've been waiting over 100 years."

Kai smiled. "I'll go call a preacher," he said.

Saya turned to Hagi. "I'm going to go get a gown," she said.

Hagi smiled. "Hurry back!"

As soon as she had left the room, Mao turned to him. "Ready?" she asked. He nodded. Haji pulled out his cell and began making calls.

It took until midnight to get everything in place. Hagi and Saya would marry in the sunrise on the beach in Okinawa. A new day and the sign of a new beginning. Hagi was in the shower as Saya slipped under the covers in her bed. Kai insisted that Hagi stay in the guest room for tonight. Kai poked his head in as Saya puffed her cheeks angrily. "You two will have the rest of your lives to sleep together. Love ya, Sis." Saya just grumbled as he closed the door.

Saya frowned when Kai left the room. She wanted Haji close, and she wasn't going to get it. She sighed. She knew it was worth the wait, and that she really needed to get some sleep. After all, she would be his for an eternity in just a few short hours. "Longest six hours of my life!" she said, exasperated. Climbing into bed, she managed to drift into a peaceful slumber.

Hagi came out of the bathroom, wearing his white button down shirt and slacks. He has combed through his still damp hair and gave a sigh. He'd have to spend the night away from Saya. He didn't want to, but he could wait. After all, he had waited more than a century! He heard Mao calling him to her and Kai's bedroom. Since the doctor ordered her to stay in bed, she couldn't go to him.

Letting his hair fall down around his face, Hagi walked into Mao and Kai's room. Mao was lying in bed, her hands resting on her slightly swollen Belly. "What is it, Mao?" He asked, concerned she was not feeling well.

She smiled up at him. "I...I wanted to thank you" she said "You've saved my life and my son's..." she let her words trail off as though remembering something.

"I am glad that I was there to help you, Mao," Hagi answered in his usual stoic expression. He sensed she was recalling something and felt he may be intruding. Kai came into the room as he was leaving. "Saya is sleeping," Hagi informed him as he headed for the guest bedroom and turned back saying, "Goodnight." Kai saw how sad he seemed to look.

Hagi went to his room, and pulled out His favorite distraction, his cello. He began to play Saya's song, knowing that it would not disturb the other members of the house. Kai turned towards the door when he heard the soft melancholy melody begin. He looked at Mao. "Maybe I should let him..."

Mao shook her head. "It's only six hours," she said. "He has waited for a century."

Kai frowned. "He seems so sad..." he thought.

Hagi played through the song twice. He looked up to see Kai standing in the doorway. "You nervous about tomorrow?" he asked. Hagi looked out the window and shook his head, taking in a breath. Kai recognized it as a very subtle sigh. "It's only 5 more hours, Hagi. Surely, it isn't all that bad."

Hagi frowned. "Kai, I would like to be alone. But no, it's not that bad," he responded. When Kai left the room, Hagi withdrew the note he had in his coat, laid it on the pillow, and stood by the window. Letting his wings explode from his back, Haji flew from the house. Intent on his purpose, he didn't notice Kai on the front lawn, staring at him.

Kai wasn't sure what this meant. He hurried up the stairs to the guest room where a Hagi had been. The note lay on the pillow and Kai picked it up, hands shaking. He dropped it next to his leg and buried his face in his hands. "Hagi," he groaned, "What the hell are you up to?"

Hagi flew toward his destination, Mind bent on figuring out the answers. "I need to know," he kept repeating to himself. He sent out a silent plea that Saya would not wake before he returned. Finally, it was within sight. Hagi landed in Julia's Office, careful not to wake her with the slight thump he made as his feet touched the floor.

Hagi rummaged through the files and the old notes that Joel I, and all the past Red Shield scientists had created. They had studied him intently during Saya's long sleep. He was about to look through the next file when the lights snapped on and he looked up to see a sleepy headed Julia yawning. "Hagi," she rubbed her eyes, "What are you doing here at 3 am?" She noticed he was looking through notes on his reproductive system and answered her own question, "You have questions about your body, right?"

Hagi frowned. "Julia, I am so sorry, I did not mean to wake you."

"it's okay Hagi." She yawned again. "What's going on?"

Hagi shook his head. "I am confused. I need to know if I can get her pregnant, and what will happen if I do..." He let the thought trail off before looking up at Julia, concern filling his eyes.

Julia looked at him. He looked almost gaunt, the way worry lined his face. "Hagi, sit down, I will tell you what I know"

"Well, Cinq Fleches tried several attempts to impregnate Diva- all unsuccessful. When Van Argiano went to prison, he was telling all the secrets of the company, hoping to gain a pardon or reduced sentence. When I was working with them, Diva confided in me that she did not want to get pregnant by her chevaliers because they were all impure when they were turned. Diva didn't want babies with them and she took great pains to see that it didn't happen. I believe that any chevalier can get a queen pregnant, but just like with humans, the timing has to be right," Julia noticed the lines of worry somewhat smooth out. "Is something else bothering you?"

Hagi nodded. "I have been feeling so strange lately," he said. "Almost like...like I am hungry... I am wondering..." he let the though trail off as he saw that Julia had understood what he needed. He let his hair fall over his face, slightly embarrassed that he knew so little about his own body.

She left the room and then returned with an IV and a unit of blood. "Do you like to drink it or..." She noticed he had rolled up his sleeve and proceeded to insert the needle. "Hagi," she caught his steel blue gaze and informed him earnestly, "You need blood. If you don't get regular transfusions, you won't be able to provide for Saya." She added, "You also know that any physical exertion like fighting, getting wounded, or sex causes you to become weak. When you don't have regular transfusions, you'll get worn out." She reassured, "We are all concerned about you, Hagi. You need to take the kind of care you take for Saya on yourself, too."

Hagi shook his head. He worried that he was not going to be able to do this. He hated the thought of having to feed before he made love to Saya. It unnerved him to think that he was so physically exhausted. "Julia..." he said his thought turning back to what she has said earlier. "Does this mean I can get Saya pregnant? We can have children?"

"Yes, I believe that you can," she smiled. Pushing her glasses up she added, "There's nothing that prevents it. I have studied the chiropteran reproductive system and also Amshel taught me a few things. When a queen mates with her sister's chevalier, it creates twin queens." She rubbed her forehead as she took a drink from a mug of hot tea. "I am not certain, but I think that if a queen mates her own chevalier, they could have twin boys or maybe single births- who knows? But since you are compatible, you can produce healthy offspring. That is for certain."

Hagi sighed inwardly. "That makes me very happy," he said. Glancing toward the window, he groaned when he saw how early it had become. He stood. "I have to go. Thank you, Julia." Julia just smiled. As he flew off, Hagi rejoiced silently. Racing toward the place where his love slept, Hagi cried out with his mind.

Julia shook her head and smiled. He would be back with more questions later on, but for now there was a wedding taking place. As Julia headed back to her room in her white robe and bunny slippers, she looked in on her and David's boy, Michael. He was curled up, sound asleep. With any luck, a few years from now, Saya and Hagi will know this joy, too.

As Hagi finally made it back to the house he realized he had little time to get back down to the beach. He touched down in his room, and realized that Kai was sitting on his bed. He tried to look sheepish, but it didn't help that Kai had the funniest expression he had ever seen on his face. "And just where the hell have you been?" he asked.

Hagi straightened and simply responded, "I went to find answers." He could tell that wasn't good enough as Kai narrowed his eyes and glared at him. Hagi glared back and said coldly, "I left a note, Kai. There is no reason for you to be angry." A smirk crept to Hagi's lips as he mused, "You thought I got cold feet?"

Hagi turned and started walking toward the bathroom. "Kai, I would never do that. I am in love with Saya, as I have been since before you were born" His expression turned to one of absolute fury. "You need to stay out of my business Kai. I understand that you were worried, but I will not stand for this again."

"She is my sister!" Kai emphasized each word as he rose and came up behind Hagi. "I know you've been with her longer, but you can't just leave like that. What if she woke up to find you gone?" He watched as Hagi turned to face him, anger smoldering in his eyes. He put a hand on Hagi's shoulder, "Look, I just don't want to see her suffer anymore." He watched as Hagi's eyes moved from the hand on his shoulder and then back to his own eyes. "Just..."

Hagi stepped so quickly it through him off balance. "Hagi."

Hagi stopped him with a look. "I am going, to take a shower, we will talk later" With that, he grabbed his garment bag, and some clean undergarments. He walked across the hall to the bathroom, and shut the door behind him.

As Kai caught the edge of the bed with his hand to regain his balance, Saya came up behind him. "I know you're worried about me," Saya says, causing Kai to jump as he is startled. She is clasping her robe shut with her hands and her eyes are bright with happiness. "Please don't start in with Hagi, Kai- not today." Kai looks at his feet sheepishly as she finishes, "Today's a happy day. You need to get dressed." She leaves the room to get herself ready for her wedding.

Kai grinned. "A wedding," he smirked. He turned to go back to his own room. He needed to wake Mao, because she needed extra time to get ready. As he started toward the door, Kai noticed the Saya had left a note for Hagi on the bed. He grinned. "Here we go."

Kai left just as Hagi came out of the shower in his tuxedo. Noticing the note, he made his way to the bed and opened it, recognizing Saya's handwriting.

_My dearest Hagi, _

_I just wanted to tell you how much you mean to me. You have been there for me through all the good times and the bad. You were there when I was injured and when I was fighting. I can't wait to become your wife today and begin a new chapter in our story. You and I will have the chance to live the life I never dared to dream of. I love you. _

_With all my love, _

_Saya._


	4. Chapter 4

Kai helped David move the pink arch into place. It was the final touch to the wedding. Thankfully, the day was not as windy as it had been. The calmer winds meant slightly warmer weather, too. It was still a bit nippy, but at least the sun was out. Pink flowers were twined with white ribbons and a pink ribbon ran along the ends of the rows of white covered folding chairs that surrounded the main aisle they'd march down later. The horizon was beginning to turn a shade of pink, signaling the time for the wedding would be here soon.

Saya stood in her room, While Kaori helped her with her gown. It was satiny white, and had just the right amount of ruffles. They started at about mid-calf, giving the gown a full look. She looked over at Mao, who was sitting in a wheelchair Kai had borrowed. "Do I look okay?" she asked.

Mao gave a genuine smile as she appraised the ruffled gown that came down her neck in a perfect square, not revealing much of her cleavage. The simple design fit the modest girl. Saya's eyes sparkled against the satin. Mao replied, "You look so beautiful, Saya. If there was ever a time you could make Hagi show emotion in that serious face, it would be now." She held up a finger as she recalled something. Handing Saya a hand written note, she smiled sheepishly, "I almost forgot. Hagi wanted me to give you this before the wedding. He knows he's not allowed to see you himself until the wedding.

Haji stood alone in front of the full length mirror. His tux fit him perfectly, the Armani black jacket accented his pale skin. His hair was freshly washed, brushed, and pulled back into its usual ponytail. The blue ribbon the held it back was freshly washed. Kai came in as Haji finished buttoning his coat. "It's almost time," he announced. Haji just nodded.

Kai went to the girls' room and opened the door. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a silver vest. His vibrant red hair was slicked back, making him look like a completely different person. The girls took a minute to figure out who he was. They were both wearing gowns similar to Saya's with a large pink sash at the waist. Hibiki, the blue eyed girl, was pulling Kanade's hair into a ponytail with a pink ribbon. Hers was already held in place by a pink ribbon; no doubt that was Kanade's handy work. Kai smiled and announced, "You have 5 minutes!"

Lewis smiled as Kai came into the kitchen. "What do you think of the cake?" he asked.

"Wow" Kai replied. The 3 tiered white cake was simple, but lots of pink curly-cue's covered it. On top, in place of a miniature bride and groom, Lewis had placed a single rose with a blue ribbon tied around it. Kai gasped.

"I... I didn't know you were a baker, Lewis," Kai breathed. "This is amazing. I think Saya may actually cry." Lewis beamed his thanks to Kai. But then Kai just had to add, "If she does, I'll never let her hear the end of it!" Lewis shook his head and turned back to the sauce for the entrees. He had the other cooks working hard on the duck, the steamed asparagus, and roasted potatoes while he worked on the hollandaise sauce. Lewis began to whistle a tune as the cook in charge of the duck brought a piece to him, delicious!

Kai walked out the door, and down to the beach. The arch was perfectly in place, the chairs full of family and friends. As he watched Haji came down the stairs, and took his place by the preacher. As Micheal started down the aisle followed by the twins, Kai took a deep breath. Beside him, he heard Haji do the same.

"Nervous?" Kai asked Hagi as the preacher stepped forward, signaling for the wedding march to start. Hagi gave a slow nod, almost imperceptible when Saya began to make her way down the aisle with Joel wheeling beside her. Hagi stopped breathing, she was beautiful. Her eyes sparkled with happy tears that welled in them. Her lips were full and glossed with pink color while her cheeks flushed with shyness from the gathered crowd and the look on her soon-to-be-husband's face. Her dress was perfect! She was perfect and she would soon be his! Just as his note said- she was perfect and he could hardly wait for the moment they would belong to each other. He finally breathed as Joel placed her hand in his. Hagi was brought back to the moment by Joel's voice saying I do when the preacher asked who was giving Saya away.

Saya smiled brightly as Joel placed her hand in Haji's. She leaned down and kissed his cheek whispering, "Thank you." She turned back to toward Haji as the preacher began talking. Smiling up at Haji through her tears, Saya realized "He will be mine forever soon."

The words that the preacher was speaking seemed to be lost in his mind as he was completely transfixed by what he was feeling. She had chosen to be his. His heart was pounding in his ears as he kept his expression even. A small, sweet smile played on her lips as her eyes shyly darted from his to her flowers and then to the preacher. "There is no reason to be shy, Saya," he thought. "You look beautiful." He smiled as her eyes came back and met his. She had heard his thoughts. She bit her lower lip as her cheeks became flush with emotion. She loves me. She truly loves me and we will soon be one- forever.

Finally, the time came for them to say their vows. As they both repeated the words, they smiled. The vows were traditional, the only change being that in place of the usual _"til death do we part"_- they used _"as long as we both shall live."_ As Saya repeated her vows, she said what one word in her mind _"Forever_".

It surprised everyone in attendance when the stoic chevalier gave his bride a small smile, placing the ring in her finger. He whispered, "We belong to each other- forever." He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her chastely on the lips. When he pulled away, he saw tears brimming in her eyes and smiled at her happiness. "I love you, Mrs. Goldschmidt."

Saya gasped. She hadn't thought about their last name. It fit though. After all, Haji had been practically raised by the first Joel... Turning to face their family and friends, Saya and Haji walked back up the aisle. Everyone stood and clapped. As they made their way to the reception, Saya held close to Haji.

That didn't last long. Hagi was pulled away to dance with Kaori, giving Kai a dance with his sister. Hagi would nod politely at the woman's questions, but it was clear that his attention was solely focused on his bride. When the dance ended, Mao motioned him over and scolded, "Gees, Hagi, you'll have her for an eternity! Can't you lighten up a bit?" But Hagi was distracted once again when he spotted Julia. He had a few more questions for her and Saya was busy talking with Kai and David. Hagi made his way over.

Julia sighed as she saw Haji approaching. She shook her head before he had had a chance to speak. "No, Haji, I'll answer your questions later, but for now go and celebrate!" She laughed at his frown. "All these people are here for you and Saya" she laughed.

Hagi simply smiled and shook his head, "This wasn't another question, Julia." He motioned to where Saya was dancing with David. "I simply thought you'd like to dance."

A bit chagrined, Julia took Hagi's hand and followed him to the dance floor. When the song ended she returned to her husband's arms.

Hagi smiled as he approached Saya. She was looking up at him with admiration and love. He beamed down at her and thought briefly of bringing his lips to hers. They turned to the beautiful cake. Saya looked at the cake in awe. Hagi noticed her awestruck look and commented, "I never would have believed Lewis was able to create something like this." All Saya could do was nod. Neither thought they'd be able to cut into such a work of art.

Saya took the rose from the top. It was in pristine condition, and she smiled as she smelled its sweet scent. She looked up at Haji. "It's funny house this one symbol represents us so completely," she said quietly. Haji just nodded. Placing his hand on top of Saya's, they sliced into the cake. Saya gasped- when the blade sliced into the cake, it revealed the blue interior.

Hagi wondered at the color himself. Why would Lewis choose this color knowing what it represented to not only he and his bride, but the entire Red Shield. Both he and Saya looked at Lewis with questions burning in their eyes. Lewis responded, "I know what you are thinking just by the looks on your faces, but it's not what you think. I made the cake blue to represent how she brought you two together." When Hagi and Saya shared a confused look, he elaborated, "Don't you see? Your entire journey was because of her. She was the reason you both traveled the world and fought- she brought you two closer together." Hagi looked at Saya, wondering what she was thinking.

Saya nodded slowly. He was right. They had spent so much time together fighting Diva. They had spent years together. She grinned. "Thank you," she whispered. She picked up a piece of the cake, and fed it to Haji. She laughed at his expression. Once the pictures had been taken, and the cake had been distributed, Saya turned into Haji's arms.

He pulled her into his arms and they began to move to the music. He smiled into her hair, relishing the fact that she was now his just as he was hers. He gave a slight shiver as her arms snaked around his neck and she rose on her toes to brush her lips against his neck. He wanted to stop her, but he knew that he wouldn't. It felt too wonderful having her touch him. "Last dance?" he asked hopefully.

Saya nodded. It had been a long day, and now they got to sleep together! Saya blushed as she remembered what would come before sleep. As the dance ended, Saya and Haji walked to the front of the crowd to bid their final farewells.

Hagi heard many comments about them leaving early, but Hagi just waved them off responding that Saya was tired and they should rest. He and Saya hugged everyone and headed toward the door and the barrage of birdseed that was being thrown. Of course, when they got to the waiting car, Kai had to make a point to fire some at close range. Laughing hysterically, the couple clambered into the car and began to brush the small seeds off themselves and pick it out of each other's hair.

Still giggling, Saya didn't pay attention to where they were going. When Haji passed the hotel she thought they were staying at, she started to become confused. Haji laughed. "You didn't think I was going to let you not have a honeymoon," he said, a smile playing across his lips.

Saya looked stunned. "Where are we going?

"To the airport," he responded, completely serious. He tried to hold back his grin as Saya gave him a look. He turned to her and began nuzzling her neck, causing her angry look to disappear. She sighed as he informed her between kisses, "It's- a- surprise- Saya." By now, she was putty in his hands, melting from his amorous touch.

Saya gasped. "How…are...you...driving?!.." she managed to choke out.

Haji grinned and turned back to the wheel. "We need to be in the air in an hour," he said sadly.

"We will have to wait..." Saya groaned. "How long is our flight?"

Haji laughed and shook his head, as if to say, "You don't want to know."

At Saya's unhappy groan Hagi squeezed her hand reassuringly, "You can sleep on the plane- and most likely will. I know that you tend to find air travel tiresome." She nodded in agreement and then sighed sadly. He let go of her hand and placed it on her knee, "I don't like waiting either, Saya." he then added, "We have a whole lifetime for those pleasures- a few hours will go by quickly."

Saya nodded and held his hand close to her heart. She let their time together, all of it, play through her head. From the time when he was just a child, to that day on the cliff- from their fight against Diva, until this moment, he was always there. It was all _so_ worth it. That moment, when he had convinced her to live- the pain of thinking he was dead- _all_ of it was worth it. She smiled. "I love you, Haji."

"I love you, too, Saya," he echoed as the car continued to the airport and Saya attempted to doze off. It wasn't long until they reached the airport and Saya followed Hagi to the terminal after they dropped off their luggage. In a short while they would be headed off to the place Hagi had decided on. He smiled to himself at the thought that Saya still had no idea of the wonderful surprise she had waiting for her at their destination.

Saya finally dozed off, once she had gotten comfortable. She rested in Haji's arms, cradled like he had done so many times. As Saya slept, he stroked her hair and her face. She had looked so haggard and tired. He was glad she was getting some sleep.

He carried her onto the plane and set her in the first class seat, reclining it. After stowing her carry-on, he sat down and covered her with a blanket. She snuggled further into the seat and murmured his name in her sleep, causing him to smile. He pulled out a novel and settled in, beginning his read, knowing that she would sleep until they'd reach their destination.

He was only about halfway through the book, and the flight, when Saya stirred beside him. Looking over, he realized that she was dreaming. He wondered about what it must be like to dream. It had been years since he had. It was a strange thing, realizing that for the rest of his life, for eternity maybe, he would sit every night and watch her sleep. He turned back to his book.

He had finished the next page and felt someone was looking at him. He looked up to see his wife's brown eyes staring back at him. "Did you have a good rest, Saya?" he smiled and informed her, "You have slept 5 hours and we are about half way through the flight." She stretched out, and her shoulders gave a satisfying pop. "Would you like to go back to sleep, Saya?" he asked as he pulled the blanket over his lap a bit higher, thinking she would go back to sleep, but her smile didn't look sleepy at all.

Haji could feel the building tension. He smiled. "What were you dreaming about, Saya?" he asked. Her face suddenly turned a bright shade of crimson as she remembered. Haji laughed.

He leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss, placing his hand on hers. He felt her hand moving under his blanket and he smiled against her lips. "It's about three in the morning and I think everyone is asleep on this plane." He smiled as Saya pulled away and looked around her. Her face went completely red as she realized what he was suggesting.

Saya gasped. It felt so good when he touched her. It like his hand was the base of a fire, and the flames spread slowly through her body. Haji leaned down to kiss her, letting his tongue trace her lips. He slid his hand up and down her arms-the gesture so sensual it drove her wild. "Are you absolutely sure everyone's asleep?" she asked her voice thick with desire.

"Mm," he hummed in her ear as her hand moved up his thigh. He caught her hand and stood, kissing her softly. "Meet me in the restroom," he whispered. "I would hate for someone to wake up and see what we want to do." She looked at him shyly as he smiled and headed for the bathrooms. They would be cramped, but he could feel that neither of them could wait.

Every inch of Saya's skin was on fire. She watched him turn and make his way up the aisle to the restroom. Her breath came in short startled gasps as she watched him disappear inside. Waiting only a minute, she stood and followed him.

He took a deep breath as she came through the door. Her face was flushed and her lips parted as she panted. They had little room in here, but at the moment, it didn't matter. He lifted her and set her on the edge of the sink. "Don't worry," he murmured against her ear, "it will hold you." He nibbled her ear as he pressed himself between her legs and rubbed her breast through the fabric of her shirt, moaning as the nipple hardened under his touch. His length twitched in his pants, begging to be freed.

Saya groaned as he teased her nipple. This was so different then the way he had made love to her. It was... urgent. She allowed her hands to trail softly up and down his abdomen underneath his shirt. Each time, her hands danced just above the top of his pants. He groaned as she let her fingers play on his skin.

"Yess!" he hissed as he in his pressed his constricted desire against her hand. He kissed her hungrily as her hand unsuredly caressed the bulge in his pants. His hand trailed lazily down and the other joined in as he lifted her skirt. They both moaned as his fingers pushed her panties to one side and pressed into her. He rubbed himself in her hand and almost lost control when her other hand came to the waistband of his pants, undoing his fly and zipper, allowing her hand to slip inside.

Saya's breath was coming in ragged gasps now she moved slowly, grinding her aching core against his hand. Shoving his pants down, she drew him in closer, moaning as his length brushed against her thigh.

"Oh," he moaned as she grabbed his hips and pulled him toward her. He pressed his forehead to hers as he withdrew his fingers and moaned, "Saya, I need you." He felt the unbelievable warmth of her welcome as he sank into her. He began to rock his hips back and forth, gently rubbing her core. Oh, it felt so good.

Saya gasped as he sank into her. It felt so good to feel him sheathed in her warm length. She moved faster and faster, feeling the tension building in her core. She gasped "Haji!" as he thrust harder into her. she let her hands tangle in his hair, and she pulled his face closer to hers.

Their mouths crashed together as he braced himself against the sink and pounded into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself. He could feel her warmth closing around him as her muscles tensed below the waist. Gritting his teeth, he grabbed her butt, deepening the penetration. He could feel her shaking with her coming orgasm.

Saya screamed as her orgasm crashed over her. Haji slammed his lips over hers, stifling the sound. He grunted and groaned as his body shot his seed straight into her waiting womb. Collapsing against her, he absently wondered if they had woken anyone up.

He felt Saya relax in his arms as he leaned into her, panting. Feeling completely sated, Hagi looked at his bride. She was panting and smiling slightly. Her hair style was now a bit lopsided. Reaching up, he pulled the pins away, letting it drop loosely around her shoulders. He smoothed it with his hands as he felt her doing the same to his. "Was it better than you dreamed, Mrs. Goldschmidt?"

Saya just nodded, still trying to catch her breath. She buried her face in his neck, drinking in the wonderful smell. He smelled like his cologne, the same scent he had been wearing since Paris. It was her favorite one. It reminded her of all the good times. A sudden knock on the door jolted her. She looked at Haji with wild eyes.

Hagi cleared his throat as he pulled away from his wife and pulled his pants up. "Just a minute," he called out as he hurried to help Saya dress. He added in a whisper, "How are we going to explain this?" When Saya was ready, he came to the door with her at his side and took a breath before he opened the door.

Saya blushed profusely as they were confronted by a rather stern looking stewardess. "I'm not sure what you were doing," she said as she caught their guilty expressions, "but i suggest you get back to your seats. Saya's face turned a brighter shade of crimson as she and Haji made their way back to their seats.

Hagi kept his eyes ahead, not looking to the left or right, knowing that a few people had probably heard them and were looking at them with disapproving glances. When they made it to their seats, they looked at each other and color came to their faces. Saya began to giggle and Hagi raised an eyebrow at her. What on earth could possibly be so funny?

Saya's giggle quickly turned into laughter. Before Haji could stop her, she stood, turned to the people who were awake, and announced, "We are Newlyweds!" Applause broke out in the cabin of the plain as she blushed. Someone wolf-whistled. Turning back to Haji, she grinned when she saw his mortified expression.

"Saya!" he hissed. His eyes darted around the plane and came back to her, astonishment evident in his face. He was mortified as these people, complete strangers, came up and offered their congratulations. Some of them offered knowing grins and one was even bold enough to wiggle his eyebrows in a knowing way as he commented, "Couldn't wait to get to the hotel, huh?" Hagi blinked in response, thinking how embarrassed he was.

"Haji, relax," Saya said as she looked at him. It was clear to her that he was horribly embarrassed. She frowned. "I was only telling them why," she said. He continued to look horrified. Saya turned away from him. She hadn't realized that it would hurt him like this. After all, she had only thought to explain.

It was nearly an hour before things calmed down and Hagi seemed to relax a bit more, He was still being horribly silent as he pulled out the novel and began to read. He ignored Saya's concerned looks as he flipped the page. He had never felt so humiliated...

Saya fell into a fitful sleep. Haji turned when he watched her eyes close, and covered her with the blanket that had fallen to the floor. He felt guilty. He wondered if he was in the wrong here. Knowing Saya, she had only been trying to help.

He leaned in and placed a soft kiss to her forehead as she whimpered his name. He pulled her head into his chest and caressed her hair. He whispered into her hair, "Saya, I love you. Nothing will change that- not now or ever." He felt her relax further in her sleep. When he gently laid her back in her seat, he saw a small smile stretch across her lips. He laid his head back, relishing in the knowledge that she was really his wife now. "Mrs. Goldschmidt," he murmured, causing Saya's smile to widen.

Haji turned back to his book, knowing that Saya would sleep for the rest of the flight. As he lay back in his seat, he relished in the knowledge that soon he would be able to show his bride the work he had been doing for months.

The plane landed and Hagi held back his excitement. They still had a pretty long car ride to get to their destination. He pulled out the carry-on and lifted Saya in his arms. He carried her through the airport and was grateful that the driver he'd hired was waiting for them at the terminal when they got off the plane. He took their luggage as Hagi carried Saya to the waiting car. The longer he could keep their destination a secret, the better.

Saya woke once they had been driving for about ten minutes. "Where are we going?" she asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Haji just shook his head as he watched where they were headed. As they drew nearer, recognition flashed through her eyes.

He chuckled as he realized the cat was out of the bag. Yes, Saya we are going to the Zoo. When she gave him a confused look, he elaborated, "I've been wanting to do something memorable for you- something that says it all for me. I found a way to do that." They topped the next hill and turned to the entryway to the Zoo. To her surprise, Hagi took out a remote and the new iron bars opened. In the distance, the manor was waiting for them.

Saya gasped as they drove up the long drive. It had been so long since she had seen this place. It reminded her of the good days, when Haji had still been human, and they had spent their days lying in the sunshine. It had been all she could ever ask for. Tears filled her eyes as the manor came into view. "Thank you," was all she could whisper through her tears, as they pulled up in front of what had once been her home. "Thank you."

Hagi felt the excitement prickling all over as he relished the warm feeling you get when you're coming home after a long time away. Her reaction was music to his ears as he took her in his arms and pressed his lips into her hair. "You're most welcome, Saya." As the driver pulled the car up to the door, Hagi grinned at Saya and announced, "I believe it is customary for the groom to carry the bride over the threshold." He laughed at her reaction.

Saya laughed as he lifted her into his arms. Before he had a chance to, the door opened and young man said, "Good evening Mr. Goldshimdt." Saya looked up at Hagi, wondering who the young man was.

Hagi smiled and greeted, "Good evening, James. I trust the household is in order?" The man nodded as Hagi carried Saya through the threshold and let her come to her feet inside. "This is James, the butler and he is also in charge of the staff." He placed an arm around Saya and informed James, "This is Mrs. Goldschmidt."

James smiled. Haji turned back to him. "How is your family?"

"They are well, sir, thank you for asking," replied James.

Haji embraced him, "Please alert Amelia that we will be taking our supper upstairs tonight."

James nodded. "Will there be anything else?"

Hagi shook his head. "Take tomorrow off, James," he said. "You deserve some paid vacation."

James smiled gratefully as he pulled back and left the room to inform the staff of the master's orders. "This woman must indeed be amazing. Mr. Goldschmidt, never shows affection like that," he thought as he came into the kitchen. Gretchen, Amelia, and Phillipe were awaiting his orders and nodded as he spoke. "I think the master and his new bride want to have as much privacy as possible," he gave his final instruction and headed back for the door.

Haji lead Saya up the grand staircase. Eyes filled with awe, she realized it looked very close to the one that had originally graced the manor. She asked "My...room?"

Haji nodded. "Now though, Saya, it's OUR room," he said smiling.

She grinned as she opened the door and went in. Her hands clasped over her mouth as she took in the room. It was exactly the same as her room was 200 years ago. Everything was the same from the bed to the cello case propped against the wall. There was even a perfect pink rose bloom in a small vase on the vanity. She caught her reflection in the mirror and watched as Hagi came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her ear and asked, "Do you like it?"

Saya nodded. "It's... wonderful," she said trying to concentrate. "How..." she let her thought trail off as Hagi made little kisses down her neck. "Ooohh," she breathed as he sucked that place she always fed from him.

He pulled her closer and hummed his appreciation in her ear. "I want to try out this bed," he murmured in her ear before he began pulling her earlobe between his teeth. Her hands moved along his arms, moaning her agreement. He heard her yelp of surprise as he lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bed. As he placed her on the bed, their mouths crashed together as he molded his body next to hers. They were abruptly interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. "What is it?" Hagi growled. He heard James profusely apologizing as he tried to bring his desire under control. Looking down at Saya he asked, "May I continue this later?"

Saya groaned as Haji left the bed. Haji opened the door and Saya was shocked to see Solomon standing just behind James. Haji's fury at having been interrupted on their wedding night was evident. Saya quickly stood. "What are you doing here?" she demanded as she walked to Haji's side.

"I have come to discuss your promise."


	5. Chapter 5

Hagi growled at Solomon, "She will not be going anywhere with you!"

Saya quickly latched onto his arm and turned to James, "Please have this man removed from the property."

Hagi released Solomon. James nodded and quickly shut the door to the bedroom as he said, "This way, Sir."

Hagi turned to Saya, his fury still so evident on his face that she was startled. She looked toward the bathroom that was now attached to the room. "I'm going to draw a bath," she said quietly, leaving the room.

Hagi's head dropped as Saya left for the bathroom. He couldn't understand what was wrong with him. He was usually so calm- okay, so Solomon did get under his skin, but that was no excuse for him to act like such a brute! Taking a deep breath, he rose and headed for the bathroom, to apologize, when he heard James arguing with Solomon on the other side of the door. Suddenly, the bedroom door flew open and Solomon stood in the doorway. He was panting and his usual calm demeanor was gone. His lip twitched as he snarled, "Certain promises were made! I am not going to be as easily dismissed as that!" Hagi readied himself for the attack.

Saya heard the commotion on the other side of the bathroom door. Uncertain, she peeked her head around to see what was going on. Hagi had taken his usual fighting stance, and Solomon stood across the room. As she watched, Hagi said something to Solomon, something she couldn't understand because of the loud running water behind her. Saya watched, stunned, as Solomon dropped to his knees, and looked up at him. Realizing that all had been taken care of, Saya softly closed the bathroom door.

Solomon looked completely bereft. In spite of his feelings of jealousy for the man, Hagi felt sorry for him. He had really wanted this. Keeping to his quiet nature, Hagi listened as Solomon spoke, "I know we were wrong to try to deceive you and Saya, but we really thought it was best for our kind if we kept with tradition- ensuring there were twin daughters. I am sorry for the deception, but I am not sorry for this." Before Hagi could catch him, he dashed past and flung open the bathroom door. Hagi was close behind, but a hard round house kick sent him into a wall. Saya screamed.

Hagi grunted as he hit the wall. Rushing toward the bathroom, he got there just in time to see Solomon carry an unconscious Saya out the window. Running, he leapt after them, his wings exploding from his back. Suddenly, Nathan was there. He kicked Hagi hard, sending him flying back into his newly remodeled house, ruining the wall. Hagi slid to the ground, momentarily stunned. When he had regained himself, he watched Solomon carry off his bride, becoming merely a dot on the horizon.

When he got to his feet, the staff was at his side, looking into the distance, but they saw nothing. "Sir," James asked, "is everything alright?" Hagi groaned as he wiped the bit of blood from the corner of his mouth. Tears came to his eyes as he looked off, thinking of his next move. With a steely eyed resolve, he informed the staff, "Mrs. Goldschmidt has been kidnapped. I must contact the Red Shield immediately." He added quietly, "I will get you back, Saya!"

Hagi looked around. James was gone, he could see him running back toward the manor. He knew that he would push the panic button, and soon his cell phone would ring. He stared into the distance, allowing himself a single moment of pain. "I'm coming," he whispered, knowing she could not hear.

His cell rang. Flipping it open, he said curtly, "Saya has been kidnapped." Silence on the other line alerted him to another problem. "What is it?" he asked.

Julia's voice came on the phone. "Saya has not fed in days," she said. "She will be too weak to sustain a twin pregnancy."

Saya finally opened her eyes as she was placed on the ground. It was solid rock and so were the walls. They were in a cave somewhere and there was equipment everywhere around the undecorated bed with plain white linens and a single pillow. She whipped around and looked at Solomon with wide eyes, "You can't be serious?" He pushed her into the sheets.

Saya gasped as he started tying her down to the bed. He placed her legs in stirrups, and turned a few extremely bright lights on her. Her struggles against the cold leather were futile. Saya cried out with her mind, "HAGI! HELP!" She prayed that he would hear her. Lying back, Saya sobbed as she felt the first touch of metal against her skin.

Nathan came up to the head of the bed and reassured, "It'll all be over soon."

Saya turned her panicked expression to the blonde head that was focusing on her opened thighs and the most intimate part of her body. She couldn't bear it! Her quivering bottom lip pulled into her mouth as tears spilled from her closed eyes. Praying that Hagi would be here soon, she blacked out as something cold and smooth entered her.

Saya awoke to voices above her. "Saya, wake up." she opened her eyes to Nathan standing above her. He sighed, "It's all over now, dear. Once a pregnancy is confirmed, you will be free to go." Saya let the tears spill freely down her cheeks. She was still strapped down, so she hid her face in her shoulder.

Solomon's voice whispered softly, "I am sorry that it had to come to this, Saya, but we had no choice." Saya buried her face further into her shoulder and let angry tears fall heatedly down her cheek. She could feel Hagi reassuring her, but she couldn't help it. She felt violated. Hagi would never want her now. She was tainted, violated, and soon would be carrying another man's children.

Saya dozed off, her her wrists still retrained. Solomon stood over her, a device resembling a doppler in his hand. "We don't have much time," Nathan hissed, glancing toward entrance. "He'll be here soon."

Solomon growled and nodded. "It's too early! I can't tell if she's pregnant!" As he finished, they both heard a loud screech of tires.

Hagi was livid. Not bothering to announce himself, he came down the cavern to see Solomon inserting something into Saya. Hagi roared with rage as his wings exploded from his back and his chiropteran claws flexed. A tattered bandage slowly fell to the floor as he flew at Solomon who barely had time to pull the probe from Saya and shield himself from the attack. The two chevaliers barely noticed Kai and David following behind, guns drawn. When Solomon looked away from the burning blue eyes that fixed on him in anger, he noticed they were surrounded by the Red Shield.

Hagi spoke, his voice carrying over through the now silent room, "Get her out."

David dropped his gun and pulled the restraints off of Saya. Picking her up as gently as he could, he ran her out of the cavern like room.

Hagi turned back to Solomon. Behind the two, Nathan stared at them. It was clear that Hagi was beyond furious. The Red Shield and Nathan Watched Hagi began circling Solomon, like a lion coming in for the kill.

Hagi growled angrily as he lunged at the blonde who dodged easily. Solomon knew that Hagi was angry enough to kill. Reaching to the table near him, he grabbed a scalpel and lunged, catching Hagi's arm with the blade. Not wanting to waste his energy in a full transformation, he pulled back and brought the blade down again, barely missing as a claw caught his side, tearing four parallel gouges through the jacket and into his skin. His face fell as he thought about how Hagi always seemed to know how to ruin a good suit.

Hagi lashed viciously at Solomon. When he made contact, he dug his claws deep into the flesh. Evading Solomon's attack with the scalpel, Hagi jumped into the air, hovering just out of his reach. When Nathan realized what Hagi was trying to do he shouted, "Solomon, NO!"

Solomon ignored him.

Finally giving in, Solomon transformed his arm into a blade and slashed upward, just catching Hagi's coat tail that was dangling. It pulled the flying chevalier into his grasp. Solomon wrapped his blade arm around Hagi's neck as his free hand held Hagi's wrists behind his back. His blade nicked Hagi's neck and Solomon watched the bit of blood trickle down his neck. "What can you do to me now?" Solomon asked and then nudged Hagi with his shoulder. "I have you and I want you to listen. You and Saya gave your word that I would be the one to father her children. You never made good on that promise, so I took what was rightfully mine, Hagi."

Hagi replied coolly "We've been married only three DAYS," Solomon stopped abruptly.

"Three days?" he said, questioningly.

While he was distracted, Haji ripped his claw free, and stabbed it deep into Solomon's body. As the Chevalier fell to the ground, David ran back into the room, Saya's sword dangling from his hand. The sword dripped. Walking over to David, Hagi took it and glanced questioningly at him. When he nodded, Hagi took the sword and walked back to stand over Solomon.

Before Nathan could react, Hagi slammed the blade straight into Solomon's heart and watched as the unconscious chevalier's body began to crack and break apart. Nathan gasped, "That can only mean… Saya's not pregnant yet."

Hagi and David turned their attention to Nathan, but he was already gone. Hagi looked at David, he remembered Julia had explained to him that it took a little over a week for the queens to show signs of pregnancy. There was still a possibility this had worked.

Hagi turned and walked from the room, leaving the Red Shield to deal with Nathan. He opened the door to the car, where Saya lay, unconscious. Cradling her head in his hands, Hagi told David, "Get us out of here!" As David peeled out of the lot, Hagi glanced back, where he saw the Red Shield leaving to find Nathan.

It wasn't important now. What was done was done and it couldn't be taken back. Hagi looked down at Saya as she curled herself further into him, whimpering. It didn't matter to him if she became pregnant with Solomon's babies- he was in love with her. Nothing could ever change his feelings toward her. He looked up as the car pulled into the gates. Decided, Hagi carried Saya to her bedroom and sat by the bedside as she slept with his head in his hands. He knew he would need to go downstairs soon to tell David what he had seen when he arrived on the scene.

Hagi stood, deciding not to put it off any longer. Before he spoke David said, "Hagi, I need to tell you something." Hagi sat across from David at the vintage oak table. "Hagi, we tested the instruments on the table, and it revealed that it had Saya's DNA on them. This means that we believe they successfully injected Saya with Solomon's sperm."

Hagi clenched his hands into fists, his rage bubbling over.

Saya woke and found herself in familiar surroundings. It wasn't long ago that she lay in the fluff of the pink pillows and the sweeping canopy that she and Hagi were going to make love under... but they had been interrupted. She sobbed as her hand clasped over her mouth. "Solomon," she whimpered, "how could you?" She turned to see her reflection in the mirror on the vanity. She looked pale and weak. Sobbing fresh tears she asked the reflection, "How could Hagi ever accept me now. I am... I am... tainted!"

Hagi asked, "How long before they can tell if she is pregnant?"

David paused, "We won't know until it's been about a week. Hagi, I see no point to subjecting her to any tests before that time."

Hagi nodded. "If she IS pregnant, how long will it be until she gives birth?"

David Frowned "We aren't really sure, but according to our data, it seems to be between 13 to 16 months." Hagi nodded.

Saya's sobs subsided as she caught the conversation on the other side of the door. Hagi seemed upset. Was it what Solomon had done or was it her? She worried that now, she was no longer good enough for him. Tears streaked her face as she thought, "A week before we could possibly find out that I'm having Solomon's babies." She buried her face in the pillow and groaned as her heart clenched in her chest.

Hagi nodded to David as he stood. He worried that Saya would wake in his absence. She had been through so much already. Waking alone would be more than she would be able to handle. "Thank you," he said, as he turned and started striding to their room. He paused on the other side of the door, hearing the quiet sobs from within. Hagi opened the door.

She could feel him enter the room and felt the mattress dip beside her as he sat beside her. Tears fell as she shook from the touch of his hand. "Don't!" she whispered painfully. As his hand drew back she whimpered painfully, "Please, he... he..." Hot tears spilled from her eyes as she recalled the cold metal touching her and her hand went to her belly. The happiness of being reunited with her husband and true love was eclipsed by the dark thought that she was certainly now carrying Solomon's babies. "You shouldn't touch me," she said.

Hagi ran his hand over Saya's back. His touch caused her to shiver, and he let his fingers trace circles down her spine. "Saya, you are no different in my eyes," he said. He watched as she shuddered, and wondered if he had said just what she had wanted to hear. "Solomon is dead."

Saya kept her back to Hagi as she responded softly, "It doesn't change the fact that I'm now..." She couldn't finish the sentence. Hagi's touch seemed to evoke the horrible memory of that cold touch- she felt so violated. She shrank from his touch and sobbed into her pillow. With a shaky voice she uttered two words, "I'm tainted."

Hagi shook his head. "No, Saya. What that monster did to you changes nothing. I feel no less about you now, than I did before they kidnapped you." He drew her in close, letting her empty her tears fall onto his jacket. Stroking her head, Hagi just let her cry.

Saya felt a tinge of relief mix with her sorrow as she poured out her emotions onto the man she loved. She wrapped her slender arms around him and clung to him as if he would evaporate from her like mist. With a shaky voice she uttered, "I love you, Hagi." Feeling the effects of the very long and trying day, her body relaxed as she felt him move to lay her down. She caught his sleeve and begged, "Please stay here with me, Hagi. I... I don't want to be alone."

Hagi nodded "Of Course, Saya" He lay down next to her, Molding his long slender body to hers. She pressed against him, her body cuddling close. Wrapping his long slender arms around her, He cradled her as she drifted back to sleep. This sleep, however, he noticed was peaceful. Hagi held Saya close, swearing in his mind that he would never let this happen again.

Saya awoke to the early morning sound of water running in the bathroom. The deep periwinkle horizon outside her window revealed that it was now very early morning. Feeling better, she rose from the bed and went to the vanity to brush out her hair. Her face looked pale and thin, her hair was tangled and dull. A smear of blood stained her cheek and she realized it must have come from Hagi's jacket. The corners of her mouth turned downward as she recalled what happened yesterday. Her hand unknowingly came to her belly. She regarded her reflection as she wished out loud, "Please, don't let me get pregnant... not with Solomon's babies."

Hagi was in the kitchen, cooking Saya's favorite breakfast. He heard the sound of water and frowned. "I hope David doesn't wake Saya," he thought. As he finished the eggs, spread out the toast and various condiments on a tray, he heard someone entering the kitchen behind him.

He turned to see Saya's startled expression. Her mouth worked without sound as she pointed back up to the stairs and then to him. Hagi chuckled as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her head. "David is using the shower," he informed. "The other bathrooms are still being renovated since I thought we'd be alone this month." She hummed her appreciation over the wonderful smell of a home-made breakfast. "You like it?" he asked as she frantically nodded and took a fresh warm cookie off the cooling rack before biting into it.

Hagi grinned, and laughed at her expression of ecstasy. He laughed out loud at the look she gave him. "I'm _so_ hungry," she said, sitting down at the breakfast nook. She began eating large mouthfuls of the still warm food, as Hagi watched in amazement.

He laughed when she finished, and looked slightly sad. "Would you like some more?" He asked, gazing at his wife's slightly forlorn face.

Saya placed the fork next to the now empty plate as she rose to leave. The increase in her already insatiable appetite felt like a warning- Solomon had succeeded. "I'm going for a walk," she murmured as she turned to the kitchen door. Two strong arms wrapped around her as she felt Hagi's warm breath on her neck.

Hagi frowned. It was going to be a long week, waiting for Saya's body to confirm or reject the pregnancy. Hagi wondered what would happen. If Saya became pregnant, would it really be such a terrible thing? They would have children- two beautiful girls with their mother's looks. Hagi smiled faintly as he thought about Saya's children.

She rose from the bed with the sun, just as she had done every morning for the past week. It was quite obvious Hagi was worried, but she pulled her coat over her sweats and headed out, leaving Hagi to lie there and watch her go. She wanted desperately to get past this, but she couldn't bear for him to touch her in that way. Every time he caressed her that way, she could feel the cold probe penetrate her and it reminded her that she could possibly be carrying another man's babies. Tears fell as she met the cold blast of air outside head on.

Hagi frowned at her. Today was the day they would find out if Saya was pregnant with Solomon's children. He knew it was really taking its toll on her, the constant worry that she would have to have babies that were his. Hagi had decided that they would stay with Mao and Kai soon.

Saya leaned against the tree and let the cold wind whip her tears away. Hagi was trying so hard and she wanted to just forget that Solomon had ever shown up. He didn't just ruin their honeymoon, he ruined her life. She watched as a silver car pulled into the driveway and David, Julia, and their young son Michael left the car and walked up to the door. James let them in as Saya pressed her back into the tree. Today they would find out if she was pregnant.

Saya waited until they had gone into the house before sinking down to sit at the base of the tree. She couldn't go in just yet, and she knew that Hagi would take good care of them until she was composed enough to go inside. They would be going to Kai's soon, to help with the house and Mao, until her baby was born. It would be a good distraction.

Hagi smiled politely, but his eyes kept moving to the door. It was quite cold outside and Saya had been out there a bit longer than necessary. He wanted to run out after her, but he knew that she needed her space right now. Julia was talking animatedly about some new discovery when Hagi rose to his feet. He excused himself and abruptly moved for the door when Saya came in. She was completely surprised by the concerned expression on his face as they were so close, their noses were touching. She suddenly felt sorry for being out so long. Of course he was worried, he was her husband.

Saya looked down at her feet. She hadn't realized that he would be so focused on her. She suddenly remembered that Julia was here. She turned so that she was facing the woman. "Let's get it over with," she said, in a calm cool voice.

Hagi nodded. "It would be bes,t" he agreed. He led Saya to the study, where Julia had set up an ultrasound machine.

"Lie down and relax, Saya," she instructed, smiling.

Saya obediently lied down as Hagi came to her side, taking her hand. It surprised him that she didn't pull away as she had been doing for the past week. She turned a fearful gaze to him as he reassured, "It will be alright." As he bent and kissed her forehead he whispered, "I will love you no matter what the outcome is, Saya. You must know that." He knew she could see the sad pleading look in his eyes as he stood to look at the monitor.

Saya couldn't look as Julia lifted her shirt, and squirted a cold gel onto her belly. She grabbed a wand from the machine, turned it on, and placed it onto Saya's belly. She began to make small circles, she guessed to get a clear picture of her womb. As Saya looked, she couldn't tell what she was looking at. "That's your bladder" Julia said.

Hagi's heart sank as he could sense the presences before they appeared on the monitor. He wasn't so upset because she was carrying Solomon's children, but that Saya would be more upset than she was before. He just hoped that she wouldn't turn him out of their bed in her grief. As the images appeared on the screen, Hagi inhaled deeply and awaited Saya' reaction.

Saya gasped as the screen was filled with an overwhelming sight. Her womb, filled with two tiny babies filled the screen. Julia flipped a switch, and the sudden rushing of two heartbeats filled the silent room. Saya stared at the screen. She was pregnant, and with Solomon's babies. She shuddered.

Hagi pulled her into his arms as she shuddered. Julia was about to ask, but Hagi nodded, telling her there was no reason to ask, they were Solomon's. He kissed her temple and reassured, "We will raise them as if they are ours. I don't care who their physical father is- I will be your husband and their father, Saya. I love you... I have always loved you."

Saya nodded and hid her head in Hagi's jacket. She knew she was being ridiculous, but she just felt so violated. Still, as she glanced at the screen, she couldn't help but be filled with a bit of wonder. Soon, she would have two little babies to take care of, two girls. She smiled faintly at the thought of getting them matching outfits. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing.

"In about 4 more months we will be able to see if they are male or female. I know we are certain they'll be girls, but we will be able to see their fingers and toes," Julia informed.

Hagi nodded as Saya's eyes remained glued to the screen where the still images of her babies were. He could feel their tiny presences and smiled very slightly. When he noticed Julia was looking at him curiously, he distracted himself by helping Saya wipe the slimy substance from her belly. Her fingers brushed his in the process, sending tingles up and down his spine. He could wait- he would have to. She was not going to want to be close to him for a while.

Saya shuddered as he touched her. It was unfair to him. She reached up and pulled his mouth down, so that he was only a breath away. She smiled at his look of surprise, just before she kissed him. She was going to be a mother. The thought kept running through her head. She released him, only to notice that Julia had left the room. Saya turned to look Hagi in the eyes.

"Saya," he murmured as he closed his eyes, holding back his aching need. He couldn't let her see it- it would only upset her. Besides, they had guests to care for. He turned his face from her and took a deep breath, bringing himself under control. He looked in her eyes again and spoke again, "I will love you, no matter what happens." He extended his hand to help her off the table. "Would you like to rest while I take care of our guests or would you like to join us?"

Saya stopped and thought. She decided it would be best if she went to lie down. "Hagi, I...I think I'll rest," she said, heading for the stairs and their bedroom. She collapsed onto the bed, deep in thought. Hagi was so understanding, but surly this wasn't such a terrible thing? After all, they were going to be parents!

Six months had passed and now Saya was sporting a large belly. Hagi helped move their luggage inside as Saya greeted her tired looking brother. She smiled sadly, "We're here to help, Kai." The red haired man turned his gaze to the chevalier. He carried the bags up the stairs gracefully, but the sad look in his eyes combined with Saya's less than enthusiastic greeting told him that things were still strained between the newlyweds.

Saya walked away from the men, walking toward where Mao was lying, asleep, on the couch. She was due soon, and it was a good thing. Kai had said that Mao had been getting weaker and weaker. Her body just could not keep up with the pregnancy. Her doctor had tried to convince her to deliver early, but Mao had refused. Saya stared at her. She was gaunt and pale. Rubbing her belly, Saya sat next to her on the couch.

"Saya," Mao smiled weakly, "you look really look good." She tried to sit up to greet Saya properly, but Saya motioned for her to lay back. Mao looked so weak and pale and Saya could sense that Mao was only going to get weaker as this pregnancy continued. Mao scoffed, "Don't give me that look. Kai's been looking at me like that for the past two months- he won't even argue with me!" After a moment she continued ominously, "You'd think I was dying the way everyone was treating me."

Saya shook her head quickly. "No, but we will soon have a little princess to play with and put in pretty dresses!" she said, a smile playing across her face.

Hagi looked at the two, and turned to Kai." Mao looks horrible" he said, frowning. "Why have the doctors not done anything? Do they even know what is wrong?"

Kai looked past him at his wife. He sighed heavily before he spoke. "The doctors insisted she have her last week, but Mao insists on doing this naturally." With tears in his eyes Kai continued, "I know I normally feel more in control, but I'm afraid of what will happen if she keeps going like this." He felt Hagi place a reassuring hand on his shoulder as he wiped his eyes.

They went to join the women, and Hagi asked Kai and Saya to leave them alone for a few minutes. He intended to try to persuade Mao from her decision, knowing that if she did not deliver soon, she might now survive. Though she was so determined to carry the baby to term, there was little risk, with her being due in less than a month.

Hagi pulled a chair next to the sofa and sat. As he looked Mao in the eyes he spoke, "Mao, you have everyone very worried. You have to trust them on this." Mao opened her mouth to protest, but Hagi shook his head. "Normally, I remain passive about anything not pertaining to Saya directly, but I have come to know you and Kai as family. You have helped me tremendously when Saya awoke without her memories. Please, do as the doctors say. We do not wish to raise your daughter with only a memory of you."

Mao just stared at the usually stoic man. It was surprising how much she cared for him. She knew that she needed to have this baby soon. Slowly, she nodded. "I know, Hagi," she said, "I only wanted to do what was best for our little girl."

He looked into Mao's eyes and spoke softly, reassuring her, "It's for the best, Mao." He forced a smile as she nodded, wishing he could convince Saya to let go of the past as easily as this. He could feel Kai was talking with Saya in the other room. Perhaps he was convincing her to let her anger go, at least it would give him a chance to get his wife back to the way she was before.

Hagi smiled at Mao. She asked, "Tomorrow, after the ultrasound?"

Hagi nodded. He had nearly forgotten that it was tomorrow. They would find out the sex of the babies. They knew they were girls, but it would be the first picture of the nearly perfectly formed girls. With only six months left before they were born, Hagi knew that it was going to be a busy Christmas.

Mao noticed the way his face seemed to take an even sadder appearance. "Hey," she reassured, "I know you're usually the strong silent type, but you're being more quiet than usual. Saya still not talking to you? I know she asked if you two could be set up in separate rooms, but Kai put you two in the same room anyway. What's up?"

Hagi looked at her steadily. "The babies are Solomons, and somehow, I think Saya feels tainted. She won't let me touch her. It's almost like she suddenly thinks I don't want to touch her." He sighed. Looking at Mao he said, "Get some rest." He stood. "I'm going to go unpack."

"Hagi," she called after him. He turned and she smiled, "You know, I'm not usually the one to give love advice, but maybe you should show her that you still want to touch her rather than tell her." He simply nodded as the somber expression returned. She shook her head as the chevalier turned and left. "Men!" she grumbled, "It doesn't matter what species they are, they're all the same."

Saya woke the next morning a little nervous. It was crazy, the way she felt so attached to her babies. She knew it was stupid. Of course she was attached! They were inside of her, after all. She was excited to get to see them today. She had been thinking about names for them. Hagi came to stand beside her. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

She nodded vigorously as he turned and exited the room. Before she could call after him, he returned with a large tray of her favorites. Boiled eggs, tempura, fresh fruit, bacon, orange juice, and her favorite breakfast- chocolate chip cookies. "Freshly baked?" she asked as she gave a long sniff of approval. Hagi nodded with a slightly nervous smile. He stood by her as she began to dig in. She stopped mid-bite to notice he was watching her rather expectantly. Smiling at him warmly, for the first time in such a long time, she patted the bed next to her, inviting him to sit with her.

Hagi smiled as he sat next to Saya. He had hoped that he could entice her with her favorite foods. He put his hand on her rounded, swollen tummy. For being only halfway through the pregnancy, she was so big already. He smiled as he felt the babies kick. Startled, Saya dropped the fork. "That's the first time I've felt them kick!" she exclaimed.

"They must like me," he smiled. For the first time in six months, he felt like really smiling. Her eyes met his and he spoke with complete sincerity shining in his eyes, "Please, Saya. To me, these babies are mine. No matter what Solomon did or how these babies look, they ARE our children. I love you still... I'll love you for eternity. Please, don't shut me out anymore."

Saya let the tears flow down her cheeks in streaming rivulets. She had been avoiding him. Every time he had touched her it had felt like it might be the last time. Saya looked up into Hagi's loving face. "I was afraid," she said quietly. "I didn't think you would ever want to touch me again...I'm tainted." She looked down, her tears increasing in volume, until she couldn't see anymore.

Hagi pulled her close and let her cry into his chest. His lips pressed small kisses to the top of her head. He relished the warmth of her against him, it had been so long that he had to be near her and not touch her. He smiled into her hair and responded, "I could never think of you as tainted, Saya. I love you so very much." His hands rubbed reassuring circles against her back as he noticed the rest of her breakfast was getting cold. He very reluctantly pulled away from her embrace and motioned to her food, "You should eat. I wouldn't want you and our daughters to become weak."

Saya laughed. They had much to do today, and very little time. She glanced up at Hagi. "Do you think we should take Mao to the hospital before we have our sonogram?" she asked. "That way, we should make it back just in time for the birth?"

Hagi nodded. "That's a good idea," he agreed. "I'll go ad tell Kai"

After the got Mao settled in, they left her and Kai and headed for Julia's clinic. Saya smiled shyly as she grabbed his hand. He returned the smile as they made it to the door of the clinic. She took a deep breath and asked Hagi, "Ready to see our daughters?" He nodded and smiled as they walked into the clinic.

The receptionist smiled when she saw them. "Hi, Saya" she said. "Julia is waiting for you in the exam room" Saya nodded her thanks. She turned to Hagi. "I'll see you in a few minutes," she said, heading off to have her monthly exam. Julia smiled when she entered the room. "How are you feeling, Saya?"

"I feel like a blimp," she answered, but Julia could see the glow in Saya's cheeks and the slight smile on her face. For the first time in 6 months, Saya looked happy. Deciding to give Julia another surprise she informed, "Hagi wants to be in the room for the ultrasound." While Hagi accompanied Saya to her exams, she never allowed him in the room with her. She claimed that it was unfair to obligate him to looking after another man's babies.

Julia smiled. "That sounds just fine," she said. "How are you eating and sleeping- any morning sickness?" She nodded and made notes when Saya just shook her head.

"I've been eating like a horse, and I feel great," she said. "Hagi keeps feeding me buckets of food. It's like he is trying to fatten me like a Christmas goose!"

Julia laughed at the joke. She motioned for Saya to follow her to another room to perform the ultrasound. "Please have Hagi brought into the room in a few minutes, Nurse Amy," she told the young brunette behind the desk. She smiled as she let Saya enter the room first and settle in on the examination bed. As she smeared the lubricant on Saya's belly she commented, "I take it that you and Hagi are doing much better than when I last saw you."

Saya shrugged at Julia's remark. "I guess so," she answered. She watched as Julia grabbed the wand and ran it over her swollen belly. Just as the picture began to form on the screen, Hagi came into the room. He sat next to Saya and stared at the screen. Saya was watching Julia, and when she frowned, Saya asked, "What's wrong?"

Julia just shook her head. "I need a better look" she said, as she moved the wand to a lower spot on Saya's belly

David surprised the group as he came into the room and looked at the screen. Julia gave him a surprised look and then asked, "Is it lunch time already?" He nodded and then asked, "Are those Saya's babies?" Hagi and Saya shared a nervous expression as they noticed the confused looks on their faces.

David turned to Hagi. "Umm... are you sure that she can only have girls?" he asked.

Hagi nodded. "Why would you ask?" he asked.

David looked back at the screen. He paused and seemed to think it over. "Well, unless these girls have three legs..." he let the thought trail off as realization dawned across Hagi's face.

"They're...boys?!" he asked incredulously.

In spite of the crude comment, Hagi got the point- the twins were boys! Was that even possible? "Apparently," Julia said, "I have a lot of research to do. I have never heard of queens giving birth to boys. "The good news is that your boys are developing perfectly and they are both quite healthy." She beamed at Hagi, "You are doing a wonderful job making sure Saya eats and sleeps well. You two just keep doing what you're doing and the boys will be here in about 6 more months."

Saya smiled and nodded, just as Hagi's phone rang. He reached into his jacket pocket to answer it. "Hello?" he asked. They all heard a voice on the other end talking frantically into the phone. It was Hagi facial expressions that worried Saya. He had gone from frantically happy, and now he just looked...sad. He said, "We are coming."

Saya looked at him questiongly.

Hagi squeezed Saya's hand in reassurance, hoping to lend her a bit of strength. Julia had noticed the chevalier had not let go of his wife's hand since he arrived in the room. She was pleased they were now acting like the happily married couple they should be, but the sudden shift in mood was concerning. "Saya," he informed quietly, "you need to get dressed. We must get to the hospital right away. Kai informed me that Mao is not doing well." She nodded as her face became grim.

Saya hurried to the dressing room. She hurriedly pulled on her clothes. Worry on her features, she emerged from the room, and grabbed her bag. "Let's go," she said.

Hagi nodded. "We will talk to you later, Julia," he informed as he hurried Saya from the room, and they settled into the car. Hagi drove like a maniac, and Saya wondered if he knew something he wasn't telling her.

They arrived at the hospital within a few minutes and rushed through the hall and to the elevators. Hagi looked impatient as they boarded the elevator, but thankfully, they were alone. Saya came back to her earlier thought- he indeed looked like he was holding something back. "Hagi, what is it? You look worried and I want to know why." The elevator reached the floor before he answered.

Kai was there, just down the hall. Saya could see a doctor standing beside him, with his arm around his shoulders. Time seemed to stand still as Saya and Hagi walked swiftly down the hallway. Kai looked up, and they could both see the tear tracks down his cheeks. The doctor turned to them, "Are you Saya and Hagi?"

They both nodded, but before the doctor could speak again, Kai said, "Mao...Mao didn't make it."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry for the so very late update. Both Natalie Dumas and I have been VERY busy. Rest assured, we will not let this fic go. We are busy on Chapter 7 already, so please don't be too mad. -Esther**

Saya and Hagi made it back to the car slowly. Kai insisted on staying with his new daughter until she left the hospital. She was perfectly healthy, but the doctors wanted to keep her overnight for observations. Hagi and Saya would return for him and the infant in the morning. Kai hadn't chosen a name for her yet and insisted he would before they left the hospital tomorrow. Tears fell continually down his face as he looked as his daughter. "She looks like her mother," he whispered sadly. He then looked up with tears brimming in his eyes. "I think Mao would want to call her Aiko."

Saya smiled at the baby as she pulled her from the car. "Kai, why don't you go and get some rest?" Hagi suggested as Saya sat with the tiny baby in the rocking chair. Kai looked at his sister and his daughter and nodded.

Hagi mixed a bottle as Saya rocked the baby, holding her in her arms. When he returned with the bottle, he stood back and watched as Saya fed the baby. It was a wonderful sight. Hagi smiled as he thought about his twins. Soon there would be three little ones in the house.

"You look like you're enjoying this," she noticed. He nodded and smiled even wider. She knew he was just thinking that soon there would be two more babies to join this one. Theirs would be boys. It made her wonder how it was even possible that she was having boys. It was true that her mom had girls and Diva herself had twin girls. Why was she having twin boys? She shook the thought and asked her smiling chevalier, "You ready for round two?"

Hagi laughed. "Let's just try to get through round one first, okay?" he asked. Saya nodded as she put little Aiko on her shoulder to burp. She laughed as the baby let out a big one. She cradled the swaddled newborn, and rocked her gently. It was in no time that the baby had fallen fast asleep, leaving Saya to stand and walk toward the nursery. She set the baby down in her crib, and stood watching her sleep.

Hagi snaked his arms around her as she leaned into him with a wistful smile. He whispered in her ear, "She's beautiful." He felt Saya nod in agreement against his chest with her eyes glued to the sleeping infant. "The doctors gave Kai a sedative so he would relax. He has been so tense," Hagi informed her. "He'll be out for at least 8 hours, so I'll get Aiko when she wakes up if you'd like to take a nap." He gave a slight tremble as she embraced him, but it wasn't from sadness this time.

Saya looked up into his tense face. It looked like he was the one who needed to relax. She looked at him, suddenly realizing how absolutely gaunt he looked. "Hagi..." Saya began, as she studied his face. "When was the last time you fed?"

He let her lead him to the kitchen and pulled out a blood pack. He opened it using one of his daggers and downed the bag in a single gulp. She swallowed the lump that came to her throat suddenly when she thought how selfish she was for not noticing his state of hunger before. He reassured her after he downed another bag just as quickly, "Saya, the fault is mine. I should not have gone without feeding so long."

His features were filling out as he finished off the remnants of the third unit of blood. Feeling much better, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. The baby gave a cry from upstairs and Hagi sighed, "Well, I guess I will have to wait until later to hold my wife in my arms." He released her and hurried up the stairs to the squalling infant.

Saya didn't follow him. She knew he would handle the baby. Opening the fridge, she pulled out a blood pack for herself. Gulping it down, Saya threw the empty packs in the trash just as Hagi came down the stairs. "I think she's hungry, again," he said.

Saya nodded. She took the infant from Hagi as he set to warming a bottle. Finally, with bottle in hand, Saya sat down in the rocking chair. As she fed the baby, Hagi cleaned up in the kitchen.

Hagi was surprised when Kai came down the stairs around 5pm and talked about opening Omoro for dinner. Saya was asleep on the sofa and Aiko was in her bed. "Kai, I really think it's not a good idea. You just lost Mao and you haven't really grieved yet. I think you need to let things be for a while." Kai gave Hagi a hard look and the chevalier continued, "You really need to relax, Kai."

Saya stirred on the couch. Kai looked at her. "How is the pregnancy going?" he asked.

Hagi started. They had completely forgotten to tell Kai. "The twins are growing perfectly," he said. Kai smiled. "But they're boys."

Kai's mouth just about dropped to the floor, Causing Hagi to laugh. "That was pretty much our reaction," he said.

Kai just shook his head. "How is that even possible?"

"We don't know," Hagi answered. "Julia says she would have to do some research, but it's not like there's much known about chiropterans." Kai nodded as Saya turned again and in frustration let out a grunt. Hagi moved toward her and said, "I think I better move her to our room. She doesn't have much room on the couch." Kai watched as Hagi lifted Saya easily and carried her toward the stairs.

"Hagi," Kai said, "why don't you relax with Saya a while. I haven't had much time with my daughter and it looks like you're not gonna let me open Omoro."

Hagi nodded. He was grateful for the chance to just be with Saya. He carried her to their room, where he took off her shoes and coat, and laid her on the bed. He removed his shirt and drew her close to him, resting and relishing in feeling of her against his bare chest. He again let his heart ache for Mao. Saya snuggled into his arms, and he drew her close. A memory came, unbidden, to the forefront of his mind- of a time when he had very nearly lost Saya.

His heart ached as he pulled her close and let tears fall on her shoulder. He couldn't control the emotions that poured out. For some reason, Mao's death opened the walls he had put around his emotions. It was just before she was to awaken from her first hibernation. He was confused about what he was and what she was. He felt hopelessly lost without her. He knew that she was still alive in that cocoon, but the doctors were reporting that her heart rate was slowing further and it had been nearly 30 years. She was dead. They were going to bury her body. Hagi immediately went into protective mode and set to guard her body day and night so no one would do anything to her. She awakened as he shed tears on her coffin. It was the most joyous moment he could remember up to that point.

It had been a long time before he had been able to trust the doctors again. He had needed their help though, when Saya had fallen into a coma. It had been only six months since She had awoken, and only one hibernation since they had almost buried her alive. He had thought that maybe she had gone into hibernation early, but it had not been the case. Saya had caught a parasite, and it had been devouring her from within. Thankfully, she had survived even that. After that time, he had sworn that never again would he ever go through something like that.

Saya woke to the sound of his sobs. She turned and pulled him into her embrace, sensing that it wasn't Mao that had him upset this time. "Hagi, what is it?" He didn't respond and she continued to hold him to her and let him cry. "It's funny, huh?" she asked. "Usually you comfort me like this." She felt him nod as he pulled her closer and kissed her gently.

He finally spoke after holding her in a long sweet silence, "I have missed holding you like this." She nodded as she smiled and he kissed her once again. "I love you so much."

Saya smiled at him. She had missed holding him, too. Feeling the touch of his hands on her, it was a wonderful feeling. She knew that a lot of it was her fault. She had just felt so...ruined, but she pushed those thoughts from her mind and snuggled deeper into Hagi's embrace. She looked up to meet his kiss. "I love you, Hagi"

He felt blissfully content as her breathing evened out and she relaxed completely. He could just stay like this with her forever and be content. She smiled so sweetly in her sleep that he decided not to wake her for dinner. He'd cook when she was ready to wake up.

Saya never woke for supper. Hagi stood guard over Aiko that night, feeding the baby when he She woke. He cradled her in his arms, relishing in the delicate feel of her. Tomorrow, they would bury Mao. The day would be difficult, but they would get through it. Hagi had been thinking about moving Kai and Aiko out to the Zoo. It would give Kai time to become accustomed to fatherhood, and Hagi knew he had sufficient funds to support them.

Kai awoke with the morning sunrise and stretched as he ruffled his hair. He was wearing a pair of cotton pants and a t-shirt as he came into the nursery and found his daughter asleep in the chevalier's arms as he rocked in the chair, humming a sweet melody to the baby. Kai smiled, but the smile faded quickly as he remembered they would be laying Mao to rest today. Hagi ran the idea by him about the two of them coming to the Zoo for a while, just so he could get used to being a father. Kai answered with a huff, "I guess that will be alright, but I want to move back and reopen Omoro as soon as possible."

Hagi just nodded. He stood and put the baby in her crib, covering her lightly as she stirred only feebly. "I will go, and make you and Saya some breakfast" he said, knowing that the two would need time to get ready for the funeral. He left the room. Kai heard the sounds of breakfast being prepared, so he went back to his room to don the black suit.

Kai looked in the mirror and caught the reflection of the bedroom behind him. Never again would he hear her voice or see her there, reading some romance novel. He dropped to his knees, sobbing. She was abrasive and annoying to most people, but she had a softer, more amazing side that most people never had the chance to see. His Mao was gone.

Saya heard the quiet sobbing coming from Kai's room. Deciding to let him be, she started up the shower. Saya thought about everything that was going on. It was astounding to her that so very much had changed. Mao was gone, and little Aiko would never know her mother. The thought brought tears to her eyes.

Hagi heard the water running and knew Saya had awakened. As he began to chop the vegetables, he thought about Kai. It would be better for him to come with them to Bordeaux right away. There were too many painful memories here for him right now. Once he had everything settled with his grief, he and his daughter would return. He began to whisk the eggs as he thought about when he and Saya would return. Their boys would be born. A small smile came to his face as he thought- our boys. The smile disappeared as he wondered if they would look like...

Saya looked around and marched upstairs to fetch Aiko. It was time to leave for the funeral home. She put the tiny baby in her car-seat, and tucked in a blanket around her. She sighed, thinking it sad that little Aiko would never meet her mother, and that her first outing would be to her mother's funeral. She grabbed the carrier and went downstairs.

The three proceeded solemnly up the stairs to the Myagusuku family crypt. Saya carried little Aiko behind Kai, and Hagi followed Saya. Mao's family followed them. Tears fell from nearly all the faces. As Kai spoke his goodbyes, he became still. Hagi took Aiko from Saya so she could go to her brother's side. As she came to him, she noticed the painful look before he let out a soul shattering cry of despair. Saya held him as she sobbed and he poured his heart and soul into the lament for his beloved wife.

Saya looked up at her husband with tears in her eyes. He looked back, and Saya was startled to notice that he too, was crying. Little Aiko slept through her mother's funeral, waking only when Kai lifted her from her car seat to say goodbye to the mother she would never know. Saya took the baby as Kai kissed Mao's coffin for the last time, before they shut the doors to the crypt and left. The black ribbon twisted around the doors would tell all of the new addition to the crypt.

The group of mourners shed silent tears as they made their way down the stairs. Kai insisted on carrying his new daughter, she was all he had left of his wife. Hagi pulled Saya into his embrace, letting her grieve as his face fell and tears streamed down his face. When he first met Mao, he thought she was a strange, crazy girl. But over the years they all spent together, he found she was a strong, intelligent woman that knew what she wanted and went for it. Mao was protective and imaginative- he was going to miss her advice, her strong personality, and the lively conversations they had.

Saya drove this time, as Kai sat next to his daughter. When they arrived back at the house, Kai took a sleeping Aiko upstairs while Hagi prepared a simple lunch of sandwiches.

As they all sat around the small table, silently eating, It was obvious to Hagi that things had changed. Mao had been laid to rest, and now Kai would take the role of single parent.

Kai ate quietly as he occasionally wiped tears from his eyes. Finally, he looked up at Hagi and asked, "You sure you guys have enough room at the Zoo for us? I really don't want to be a burden. I also won't have much of an income while Omoro's closed."

Saya nodded as Hagi said, "Yes Kai, we have more than enough room."

Kai nodded into his sandwich.

Saya looked at him and shook her head. "…and Kai, don't worry about money, ok?"

Hagi nodded in agreement. "There is plenty of that to support the six of us for years to come," he said suddenly.

Kai cocked an eyebrow as he chewed on the sandwich, trying to swallow in order to speak. Hagi answered the question before Kai asked. "There was an inheritance left for me by Joel I. He knew that I had fallen for Saya and left a large sum of money to me since he knew I would eventually ask her to be my wife." He smiled as Saya beamed at him. He added, "Playing music on street corners is also more profitable than you'd think- especially for someone that does not need to eat or sleep."

Kai laughed. He hadn't thought of that. The sheer sum of money Hagi could have collected in his many years astounded him. It was amazing when he thought about it. "Hagi,..did you spend any of it?" When hagi frowned, Kai asked, "Where...where is it all?"

Hagi laughed. "It is in a safe back at the Zoo, there is so much there I doubt we need to work for at least 30 years." Kai's mouth dropped open.

Saya was surprised as well. Her hand moved to her belly as she felt the babies both kick at the same time. She smiled at Hagi, "I think the boys like the idea of all of us not working."

Hagi's hand moved to her belly and corrected, "Our boys."

Hagi smiled at the thought. "Our boys" he affirmed. He grinned. "Let's get packed and get these two moved back to the Zoo."

Saya nodded her agreement. Her eyes clouded at the thought that they would need to teach Kai how to properly care for Aiko as she grew. "Soon there will be three babies at the Zoo," she thought, absently rubbing her belly.

He turned to her and reassured, "Don't be concerned, Saya. I will watch them at night so you and Kai can sleep." Giving her a small smile he added, "I rather like the idea of a house filled with children." Saya's look still seemed anxious, even when she playfully thumped his shoulder at the comment. "Are you anxious about the birth, Saya?" he asked as his brow furrowed with concern.

Saya frowned. "Hagi, I hadn't really thought about it. I know that there is no way you will allow anything to happen to me, but after what happened with Mao..." she trailed off as she remembered the unexpected complication that had claimed Mao's life. She shuddered. "I don't really want to think about ," she sighed.

It was a calm flight from Okinawa to Paris. James picked them up at the airport and Kai dozed next to his daughter's car seat on the way to Bordeaux. Hagi shifted Saya on his shoulder so he could reach over and shake Kai awake as they came to the gates of the Zoo. Kai had to rub his eyes twice as he got a second look. "WOAH!" was all he could say.

Saya smiled up at Hagi. "That was pretty much my reaction." she sighed into his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his thin body and rested her head against his cheek. "It's good to be home" she whispered.

"For me too, my love," he answered and pressed a kiss into her hair.

Kai was awestruck as they drove down the long cobblestone driveway to the beautiful mansion. The grounds were immaculately manicured and so green! There were so many different flowers, but mostly pink roses. Kai smirked as he thought he knew why. As they pulled up, he noticed the crumbling fountain had been rebuilt. He got out and noticed the fountain even had beautiful orange, white and black Koi.

Saya emerged from the car and took the baby seat that Hagi handed her. She looked down at the baby, noticing that she was wide awake. Saya grinned as she showed the baby the new surroundings. Kai stood, wide eyed, as he took it all in. _It's so beautiful here!_ he thought to himself as he walked up the huge front steps.

If Kai was shocked by the outside, he was astounded by the inside. The grand stairway was three times wider than the one at Omoro. The floors were marble and shined like glass in the light of the beautiful chandeliers. He walked around gawking at the beautiful rebuilt Victorian mansion. Saya watched as the brown-eyed newborn stared in front of her. She knew the baby was too young to really see well but she whispered to her, "Welcome to our home, Aiko. I hope you and your Daddy will be happy here with us for a while."

Hagi carried Kai's luggage up the stairs and into the newly converted nursery. It connected on two sides with Hagi and Saya's room on one side, and Kai's on the other. The room was large, and painted a pale pink. In the center of the back wall was a canopy crib with a rocker to one side. A changing table, baby swing, and a huge shelf full of books completed the ensemble. Saya heard Kai gasp as he walked into the room.

James suddenly appeared, took Kai's luggage from Hagi and carried it to Kai's room. Hagi smiled and thanked him as he headed to the master suite and sat on the bed. He knew James had already brought his and Saya's luggage to Amelia to have the clothes cleaned and pressed. Removing his shoes, Hagi thought, "It's good to be home."

Saya nodded as she climbed up onto the bed next to her husband. It was clear that both were exhausted, if in their own way. Saya pulled back the lite summer coverlet and quickly removed her outer layer of clothing. She snuggled her way into the soft and warm bed. Hagi drew up close to her and held her as she drifted off. He pulled her closer into his arms.

Kai had just finished Aiko's feeding and the baby didn't seem to be tired. He decided to go out with her and explore the gardens. The summer air at night here was so comfortable. He walked through the arbors of pink roses to a garden with a wrought iron, scroll work bench surrounded by a variety of beautiful flowers. The scent of roses and jasmine filled the air. "Mao would have loved this place," he murmured sadly as he kissed his infant daughter and began to rock her in his arms. He hummed the tune of a Japanese love song that he and Mao danced to on their first date.

Saya and Hagi arrived at the table ten minutes early. It had already been set and the enticing aroma of freshly cooked duck. Saya sniffed and moaned appreciatively. "You and your stomach," Hagi laughed.

"Hey," she scolded as she thumped his chest playfully, "you said they're your babies, too."

He smiled at her and nodded before he replied, "Yes, our babies." He placed a hand on her belly as his eyes danced with happiness.

Kai was already at the table, watching them. He was relieved that they had worked things out and were teasing each other again. The couple seemed oblivious to his presence as they smiled at each other before she snuggled into his embrace. Hagi pressed a kiss into her hair as his eyes closed.

Kai smiled as he ate his breakfast. It had been 3 months since he and Aiko had come to stay with Hagi and Saya. Saya was ready to pop, and was due anytime now. He grinned. Soon Aiko would have a few friends to play with. Hagi had told him that Saya could give birth anytime between now and Christmas. Aiko was rolling over now, and getting so big. He smiled, thinking that she would be crawling soon.

Saya managed to make it down the stairs and to her favorite chair in the living room. It was difficult to even move, much less get up or down from anything. She huffed a breath as she finally flopped into the chair. Hagi came to her side after a few breaths and asked, "Is there anything you'd like for breakfast, Saya?" He waited as she thought about the question for a moment. Even though she was feeling self-conscious over her large very large belly, he still thought she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. Her hand moved over where a ripple seemed to occur. Hagi couldn't resist and placed his hand next to hers to feel the thundering kicks of their two sons.

Saya grinned as she felt the enthusiasm kick in. "Hagi, could you make me an omlet?" she asked, looking a little sheepish. She was always craving eggs these days!

Hagi laughed at her expression. He pressed down lightly on her tummy, only to feel the kicks of his children grow ever stronger. He sighed when the motion stopped. "I guess they are as hungry as you are!" he said.

She nodded as he rose and went to the kitchen. Kai was smiling at him as he began washing dishes. "Kai there is no need..." Hagi began to say but Kai interrupted, "Hagi, you made breakfast the last 3 months, the least I could do is wash the dishes."

He then turned to look at the chevalier and wondered, "If you have a staff, why do you do all the cooking? You could just let them do it."

Hagi smiled at his curiosity and responded, "I like to cook for Saya, but the staff does all the cleaning and shopping, that's why I was trying to stop you." Kai was surprised to see the chevalier laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Esther and I have returned to daily life. Between work and are seperate fics, plus school and children, we will TRY to update once every two weeks. rest assured, we have not abandoned our happy couple. Enjoy!~Natalie

Saya groaned as she folded the last of her clothes into a suitcase. It would be soon that they would be going to help Kai settle in at Omoro. She rubbed her lower back. It had been paining her more and more as this pregnancy progressed. the stress of carrying two babies as well as caring for little Aiko was really getting to her. She smiled as she felt Hagi's hands massaging the sore area of her back. She groaned as relief flooded her system.

"Better?" he asked as he dug into the muscle that always ached the worst. She gave out a gasp and then a high groan that said, "Oh, yes!" He smiled in satisfaction as she melted to the bed and became putty in his hands. He heard her groan against the mattress, "Oh! To the left Hagi... no... a little... oooohh! Right there!" He chuckled as he kneaded her sore spot and then asked, "How does it feel now?"

Saya just groaned deeply in response. The pain in her back was slowly receding, and it was being replaced with another more intense feeling. Hagi slid his hands up and down her spine leaving a sensual trail of kisses up her spine. Saya shuddered from where she was leaned over the edge of the bed. She sighed as she felt the familiar tingle start to coil in her lower belly.

"Saya," he whispered in warning, "are you sure you want to?" His hands slid down her back and grasped her firm buttocks as she nodded in affirmation. He sighed as he felt his body respond in kind. He watched as she turned on her back and smiled at him while she began to unbutton her blouse. His breath caught at the sight of her swollen breasts and the belly that held their children. A brief thought that they weren't really his came to mind, but he dashed it away quickly as he helped her undress from the waist down.

Saya let out a small gasp as Hagi's hand came up to play with her nipple. He rubbed small circles into the swollen and tender flesh, causing her to groan with pleasure. It had been so long since she had felt his touch this way. Saya shuddered as he placed his hands on either side of her and ran his fingernails lightly up and down her skin. She reached up and cupped his face before running her fingers down his bare chest.

He groaned as her hand came to the waistband of his pants. His eyes went to the wall as he thought, "It's been so long. I don't know if I can hold back." Taking a breath, he regained control and continued his assault on her breasts before lying next to her and grazing his tongue over her swollen breast. Her groans of appreciation made him smile as he concentrated on where his touch caused the most reaction.

Saya gasped loudly as her right nipple was teased with Hagi's very talented tongue, as he rubbed her left with his equally talented fingers. Her breathing sped up and she became flushed as he trailed his hands down her belly, and let them lightly pet her cleft, teasing the tissue. Hagi groaned as she let her fingers trail up and down his swollen shaft. Hagi paused to regain control, and the he slowly began turning Saya onto her belly. He whispered, "On your knees."

She was shocked, but at the same time she felt very excited. Hagi was being assertive, rare for him. She obediently came to her knees and scrunched a pillow in her arms under her chest to rest her head on. She felt him rear up behind her and gasped at the sudden, powerful invasion that filled her all the way. Her breathing came in short gasps as he began to pull back and then fill her again. "Ahh!" she cried out. "Not so hard, Hagi!" She felt him slow down and then ask, "Am I hurting you?" She shook her head, "Just let me get used to it. Go slow."

Hagi nodded. He pressed in, slowly this time, as he realized the problem. Saya was tight because the babies took up so much space. Saya groaned as Hagi filled her, the feeling almost unbearable. She was stretched and taut, he filled her completely. She let out a low groan as he withdrew, and pressed in again slowly. Soon, The familiar coil started again deep in her belly. She gasped when his fingers came up to tease her nipple.

He suddenly pulled her onto her side as she gave a surprised yelp. He molded his front to her back and reached between her legs to guide himself into her. As he filled her again, he explained, "It will be more comfortable for you this way." His mouth found her warm neck as he placed a hand on her hip to steady her and began to rock in and out very gently. Oh, it felt so good to finally do this again. The sweet wonderful heat and friction was indescribable. He groaned as he moved a little faster, causing her to moan in ecstasy.

Saya rocked her hips in time with Hagi's thrusts. Her breath came in short, frantic gasps as he withdrew and pushed in again and again. She let her arms raise up above her head and grabbed a hold of his neck, using the leverage to pump against his hips. She cried out has he hit her magic spot, and spurred him into thrusting faster by increasing her pace. Hagi gasped when she reached down between their bodies to finger him. His control shattered.

He groaned as his head thrust back. It was almost more than he could bear- he was so close. Taking the lead again, he slowed the pace a bit and concentrated on finding that place. He shifted slightly and heard as she elicited a long groan. He smiled into her shoulder as he moved in and out slowly and groaned deeply. When he felt her begin tightening around him, he gave a quick thrust, causing her to cry out. He thrust again and felt the hot, wonderful throbbing as she shivered all around him.

Saya cried out as her orgasm exploded across the landscape of her mind. She closed her eyes and watched as the rolling colors of her ecstasy as she tightened and spasmed around him. She smiled through her haze as she felt him give one last deep thrust, and stiffen against her. As Hagi spilled his seed deep into her swollen belly, she sighed in contentment. Hagi collapsed behind her, withdrawing and turning her to face him. she put her hands around his neck and buried her face in his chest.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. The feeling was wonderful, they were finally back to the way they started... before Solomon and Nathan took her from him and nearly shattered their relationship when they shattered Saya's heart. He pressed a kiss into her hair and pulled her closer to him. With a deep sigh, he completely relaxed as he felt her become heavier, a sign she had fallen asleep.

Saya awoke as the sun filtered through windows. Stretching, she glanced at the clock beside the bed. She panicked when she realized they only had an hour to get to the airport. Turning, she froze. Hagi lay next to her, his eyes closed and his breathing deep and steady. She blinked in disbelief. Hagi was...asleep? Saya realized that she didn't have time to contemplate the odd fact. She shook Hagi awake and said quickly, "We HAVE to go!" Hagi frowned and nodded. Soon, they were up and dressed.

Kai was downstairs, already packed and waiting with Aiko in her car seat. He was wearing a knowing grin, causing Saya's smile to falter a bit. "Not a word, Kai," she grumbled, knowing he had heard them. He really began laughing as he caught sight of Hagi. He was rubbing his eyes and his hair was even more ruffled than usual. He pulled a comb out of his pocket and handed it to the now slightly blushing chevalier. "You two have fun?" he teased.

Saya noticed Hagi's blush, and took the comb from him. After she had tied the mane of black hair into it's usual ribbon she sighed. "Time to go" she said, as she picked up Aiko's car seat. she headed toward the car, and climbed in next to Aiko's seat. Hagi followed and sat behind the wheel. Within an hour, Saya, Hagi, Kai, and Little Aiko were in the air.

After another uneventful flight, they arrived in Okinawa. Saya was complaining about her back. It kept spasming in the lower part and caused her to groan. Hagi placed all their luggage on a cart while he helped Saya to walk to the cab. Kai carried Aiko in her carseat while a helpful employee pushed their luggage to the waiting cab. Saya was nearly nearly in tears. Her back was hurting so much.

Hagi put his hands on Saya's abdomen. The next time Saya groaned, he stood quickly and turned to Kai. "Saya is having contractions," he said. "Where is the closest hospital?" Kai told him and it wasn't long before Saya was in the car. Hagi drove as fast as he could, and called Julia, who promised to meet them at the hospital. When they pulled up to the emergency entrance, Hagi carried Saya into the building, and made his way swiftly to the Labor and Delivery floor.

He was confounded by the strange paper outfit he had to get into, but he managed just fine. When he finally came into the delivery room, Saya was crying and tossing uncomfortably. He came to her side and began to lift her and place a pillow under her back. He noticed her look of confusion and told her, "It's me, Saya. They made me put this on." She nodded and fell back into the pillow as he squeezed her hand. Tears squeezed from her eyes and he reassured, "It will all turn out Saya."

Saya groaned as the nurse walked into the room with Julia, bringing an ultrasound machine with her. "I am going to check on the positions of the twins." she said, as she began to rub the lubricant onto Saya's belly. Julia sighed, and turned to Hagi. " One of the babies is breech so we are going to have to do a C-section" she said grimly.

Hagi nodded reluctantly as Saya was crying out from her next contraction. Something wasn't right, he could feel it inside. Julia spoke to the doctors and nurses as a blue sheet was being tented over Saya, blocking her view. He cradled her head in his arm and brought his forehead down to press against hers. "Stay calm, Saya. They are going to do a cesarean section. One of the boys hasn't turned. She nodded as she relaxed into the sheets. The doctor nodded to Hagi as he stood to look over the sheet. His brow furrowed as his eyes shot to Julia. Why wasn't she the one cutting Saya open?

Saya felt the pinch of a needle as someone inserted an I.V. soon, she wasn't feeling the contractions. Saya looked up at Hagi and smiled. Julia came to stand beside him as they started cutting into Saya's abdomen and explained, "This isn't my area of expertise." Hagi nodded. Within a matter of minutes, they heard a startled cry ring out through the room. One of the surgeons held the baby over the blue sheet and proclaimed, "It's a boy!"

They thought it would be immediate, but the doctor didn't show the second boy right away. Julia went to his side and helped him. In a few moments, he lifted the second baby and said, "You have two sons." Saya smiled through the haze of the drugs, but she still noticed the small cut already mending itself on her son's leg. She looked to Hagi to see his reaction. His brow was furrowed and her mind really couldn't grasp what was said. Whatever happened, it would be alright, her sons were now here and Hagi was by her side. She let the medically induced haze take her to peaceful oblivion.

Saya awoke in a different room. The lights were turned down low, and it was quiet and still. She groaned as her body awoke, and the stabbing pain in her abdomen reminded her of the days events. She turned at the movement in her peripheral vision. Hagi lay in a chair, his eyes closed. In his arms, he held two of the most beautiful creatures Saya had ever laid eyes on; their sons.

Julia appeared in the doorway and rapped gently on the frame. She smiled at the chevalier that now had his eyes open and Saya looking on them with adoration. "I just wanted to see how our little wounded soldier is doing?" Hagi immediately lifted the boy in his right arm and Julia looked at him quizzically. "How do you know this one is the injured baby?" she asked. When she pulled the blanket down, the bandage was there. The baby was quiet and just staring at her, reminding her of Hagi. She frowned as she thought, "They both look like Hagi, too. Not a trace of Solomon in either of them."

Saya gasped as she tried to sit up for the first time following her c-section. She still felt weak, but it was time to feed her babies. Hagi came in and held out the smallest, Akihiko to her. She dropped the corner of the gown and offered him her breast. The little one latched immediately and began suckling with earnest, causing Saya to laugh. Hagi sat in the chair next to the bed, holding his son, Naoya, his little arrow. He was still sleeping, and it was just as well, as Saya had not gotten the hang of nursing them both quite yet.

Julia noticed from the doorway, that Saya had quickly become accustomed to nursing. It would take a while to master doing it for two, but with time and patience, she'd get there. Julia was still bothered by the sight of the two small babies. Their eyes could have come from Hagi or Solomon as well as their skin tone, but their hair was jet black. She shook her head and figured she would just leave that thought alone. After all, it took them nearly a year to get over what had happened. Why bring their hopes up for just some theory, only to have them dashed if it turned out that Solomon was the father?

Two days had passed since Saya had given birth to twin boys. She was doing well, and they were glad to be going home. As Saya was getting dressed, she noticed that the line around her incision was getting really red. She passed it off, thinking it was a sign of the healing process as she got the baby's ready to go in the outfits she had brought for them. Once they were settled in Saya's arms, a nurse came in with a wheelchair to see them out.

Hagi smiled as he pushed her through to the foyer where Kai waited. He was never allowed to visit since he had to take care of Aiko and she was too young to be allowed in the room with Saya and the babies. He beamed proudly as he came to their sides. "You guys ready to go home?" Not waiting for a response, he headed out the door with the couple and their twins behind him. Three babies were strapped into their car seats in the back of the van before Hagi helped Saya into the passenger's seat and he climbed in the back. "Let's go home," Kai suggested.

Saya carried one of the twins into their home. They would stay with Kai for a few days while adjusting to the new responsibilities of parenthood. As Saya was changing Akihiko's diaper, she noticed that he had the same pink line on his leg where the scalpel had cut him. He had healed almost instantly, so Saya called Hagi over to inspect the red line. "Keep an eye on it," was all he said as Kai came in carrying Aiko and a bottle. "She misses you," he said, offering Saya the baby.

It was nearly a week that passed. Hagi had finished making breakfast when he heard a cry come from upstairs. The cry caused him to nearly leap from the table, causing Kai to growl a curse at the overturned glass of orange juice. Hagi had only had the boys for a week, but he knew those cries. It wasn't a cry of hunger or discomfort, it was a cry of pain. He arrived in the room and noticed Akihiko was screaming and red in the face as tears spilled down his tiny cheeks. Hagi brushed his hand over the infant and felt the warmth of a small fever, but what concerned him were the red marks of infection just under the skin of his leg. Saya was in the doorway as Hagi shot her a look of concern.


	8. Chapter 8

Saya looked over at the reddened skin on her smaller son's leg. His face was covered in tears as Hagi tried to lift the infant and soothe him. "We both need to get to Julia," Saya informed him. Hagi's raised eyebrow caused her to explain, "I have it too- you know, where the incision was." Hagi lifted the other baby and without a word, followed Saya down the stairs as she grabbed the diaper bag from the table.

They raced to the hospital where Julia worked. She took one look at Saya's haggard appearance and the baby's wound and rushed them to the nearest room. She drew blood from them both and hooked them both to I.V's filled with fluids. Saya nursed the babies as Julia ran the tests. She looked over at Hagi, concern wrinkled his brow. Once Akihko had fallen asleep, Hagi picked him up and put him the hospital cot. Julia came rushing in with two nurses, who immediately began to attach additional bags to the I.V poles. "It's a staph infection," She informed them.

Hagi glared at the doctor before turning his attention to his son. He knew Julia should have done the c-section. If she had, Akihko would not have been cut and he wouldn't be ill right now. The baby was sleeping peacefully as she inserted the needle full of antibiotic into the IV and then returned to Saya before she injected another needle into Saya's drip. She then said, "Saya, now that you are on antibiotics and ill with this infection, it would be best for the babies for you to stop nursing them. I will have some formula and bottles brought over for you." With that, the doctor left the room and gave a long sigh as soon as she was out of view. Hagi's dark gaze burned her with guilt. She was certain of one thing and knew it just may redeem her from this- there was just enough blood left from the tests to perform one last test. She just needed some of Hagi's blood.

Saya turned to stare at Hagi. "He must be furious," she thought as she studied his expression. she let herself fall against the pillows as the exhaustion of the last week and the infection took their toll. Saya groaned as she sunk into the comfortable bed. She closed her eyes and was asleep within minutes. Hagi held Naoya as he watched his wife and Akihiko. Julia came in, and insisted on giving the boy antibiotics as well, just to be safe. Hagi reluctantly allowed her to insert an I.V shunt, and watched as she gave him an antibiotic drip. Concerned about Saya, Hagi placed the baby with his brother, watching as their fingers touched instinctively. He smiled and turned to his wife.

Saya could feel his concern, even in her exhausted state. She murmured something he couldn't understand as he brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face, pushing it behind her ear as she He was now alone in a room with his sleeping family. The thought that he could lose them all pierced his heart. He sank into the chair by Saya's bed and placed his face in his hands, letting tears fall silently. It was a while that he stayed this way before he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. He turned to see the spiky haired young man- Saya's brother.

Kai gripped Hagi's shoulder, trying to convey everything he felt through to the other man. He went and stood by the isolate that now held both of his nephews, both with long I.V's attached to their tiny arms. " How are they doing?" He asked, turning to look at Saya. Hagi glanced up from where his face still rested in his hands. Softly, he said " Naoya is only receiving the antibiotics as a precaution, Akihiko was in a lot of pain, but they sedated him to give the antibiotics a chance to work. Saya is in the most danger. She was cut in such a large area when they made the incision, that her body received a larger dose of bacteria." Hagi paused, and Kai saw tears glistening in his eyes as he said, " She may not make it through the night."

"Jeez!" Kai exclaimed quietly. He ran his hand through his red spikes roughly. "You mean we could lose..." He was stopped from finishing the comment as he realized how truly frightened Hagi seemed to be. Placing a hand on Hagi's shoulder, Kai reassured, "Look, I'm not really good at this stuff. I'm sure Saya will be just fine. She's tough- your boys are tough." He watched in concern as Hagi's jaw tensed and he nodded, but his steel-blue eyes never left Saya as tears glistened in his eyes.

Kai stayed with Hagi, until he had to return to his hotel and care for Aiko. Hagi nodded his thanks to the other man, and moved his chair so that it rested next to Saya's bed. He gripped her hand, and was silently letting the tears fall when Julia walked into the room, holding two miniature transfusion bags, followed by a nurse who dragged an I.V stand, complete with two full size bags. Hagi nodded at Julia, and rolled his own sleeve up as Julia hooked up two bags to the babies. Hagi thanked the nurse when she was done hooking him up to a line, and leaned back as he felt his energy slowly return.

"I know you're worried, Hagi," Julia informed quietly as Saya slept soundly, "but Saya and the babies will be fine. We just need them to finish their course of antibiotics and they should start feeling better in a couple of days." Hagi nodded in response. He was still not happy with the good doctor. She had refused to be the one to open Saya. Some doctor neither of them knew had done it and Julia argued to let him do it! He let an angry, bitter tear slide down his cheek as his hand clenched into a fist beneath his chin. He took a deep breath and calmed his anger.

Two hours passed, and neither of the babies nor Saya stirred. Hagi had started to grow worried. Saya needed to eat, and to feed. He knew that transfused blood would only keep her for so long. Without truly meaning to, he started listening to her heart. Reassured by it's steady beat, he turned to his boys. Placing a hand on each of their heads, Hagi stood, and listened to three steady beats of his family.

Julia headed back to the laboratory where the blood vials of all three of them were sitting. She had tested them and found that one of the boys did indeed have the same infection as Saya. Julia had taken a bit from each of the boys samples and one from a sample she got from Hagi. His test was negative for the infection, but she had taken a sample, just to be sure. They did not have the proper DNA mapping equipment here, so she had sent them off to a lab that could do the test. It would be at least a couple of days before she heard back from them. The doctor sighed as she resisted the urge to sneak out a moment for a relaxing smoke. Hagi was still really upset with her and it was taking all her courage just to come into the room and face his anger.

Hagi started when he heard a sound come from Saya's bed. He carefully withdrew his hands from the boys, and walk swiftly over to his wife. Taking up her hand, He stared at her face, searching for any sign that she was regaining consciousness. His eyes filled with tears as he stared at her slack features. He closed in eyes, and silently pleaded " Please, open your eyes Saya". When she didn't stir, Hagi dropped into chair, put his face in his hands, and cried.

Saya was dreaming in a peaceful state. The world was white and wintery. Snow fell all around. Her voice echoed into the blankness as she shivered with the cold. She couldn't recall what she had said or why she said it as she began to move again. It was getting colder and her mind kept screaming, "Where are you, Hagi?" She was shivering when Julia returned. The woman rushed to her bedside and ran a thermo-scanner over her forehead. With a worried look, Julia turned and explained to the nurse, "Her fever is 104 and climbing. I need ice!"

Hagi's eyes flew open as he heard Saya's scream in his mind. Seconds later, Julia and a nurse came running in, and julia started yelling for ice. Hagi understood immediately. He rushed to his wifes other side and started to quickly strip the bed clothes, and her gown from her trembling body. He helped Julia pack in ice, at her armpits, her groin, and between her shoulders and neck. Julia took another Thermo-Scan, and revealed that Saya's temperature just kept climbing. Hagi slumped against the wall, and prayed to a God he had never believed in.

He let the tears spill down his cheeks, not caring who or what saw him. It didn't matter that the entire room echoed with the shock of seeing the man who never showed emotion was now crying. It didn't matter that he was in a room with people he vaguely knew and a few complete strangers. His life, his world was dying. He finally rushed from the room to find more ice. Julia knew what he was about to do and shouted, "Wait, Hagi! we have plenty of ice. You need to get her to come back to us." She then instructed, "Take her hands and talk to her. Convince her to fight like you did in the war. It's her life that hangs in the balance."

Hagi did as he was told. He gripped his wife's hands, and kissed her cheek. A sudden thought dawned on him. Reaching into his inner jacket pocket, He pulled out a small dagger. He sliced his palm, Causing the room to collectively gasp as he pulled the blood into his own mouth. Leaning down, he kissed Saya, and fed her his blood. placing his cheek against hers, he whispered, "Saya, you must fight now."

Saya was mulling through the thick snow in her dreamscape. She was so cold... so very cold. It was so lonely and she knew she _shouldn't_ be alone. Hagi was always there- always. Where was he? Tears froze to her face as she trudged on and the winds whipped her flushed face. Suddenly, her hands felt warm and she felt hot tears falling on her arm. A warm mouth pressed to hers as she felt her body suddenly flush with a warm, wonderful feeling of her Hagi's blood filling her mouth. The words he constantly told her during the war rang out in her mind: _Saya, you must fight now._

Hagi let his tears flow, and closed his eyes. It still felt as though a part of his soul was being ripped away from him. He sliced his palm yet again, and was about to feed Saya another mouthful of his life force, when his worst nightmare came to pass. Saya's heart sped up frantically, and then ceased to beat all together. Hagi let out a soul shattering cry, and everyone in the room froze. Seconds passed, and suddenly Hagi was on the floor, his soul torn in two. Julia and her team sprang into action.

Hagi watched absently as he found the dagger still in his hand. He turned the blade toward himself and tears spilled. He was stilled by a hand. His steel-blue gaze fell on a stern looking red-haired man. Kai growled, "Oh no you don't." He pulled the blade from the shocked chevalier. "You are not leaving me alone to raise three children." He waited until Hagi composed himself before he continued. Kai stood in strong defiance against the stoic chevalier's actions and said, "Now get your ass back over there next to Saya and you pull her through. I'm not letting you take the coward's way out of this."

Hagi lifted his steel eyes to his brother-in-law. nodding silently, He stood and went to Saya's side. The medical team were frantically trying to restore a heartbeat, all to no avail. he bent down, and after kissing Saya's cheek, he whispered, "Saya, I have stood by you, I have cared for you. I love you. For me, and our children, you must not give up now." Hagi drew in a deep breath, and, with a warning glance at Julia, he said aloud, "Saya, you MUST fight now." The medical team resumed its frantic ministrations, as Hagi backed away from the bed, and felt something thrust into his hand, Hagi turned to find Kai, holding his cello.

Hagi turned to Kai, grateful that he had thought of it. The taller man sat on the chair and situated the cello between his legs before he drew the bow across the strings. As the medical team began to shock Saya's heart, Hagi began to play the somber melody she had taught him all those years ago. Back when they had no cares, no worries. Before Diva came into their world, shattering the rose-colored glass they seemed to see things through. Now another dark shadow loomed. He hoped he could bring Saya back.

Saya felt odd. she was floating, adrift in a white sea of noises. she couldn't seem to make out what any of them were saying. " Help me!" she cried in her mind. Out of the cacophony, a ghost of the familiar melody made its way to her. She paused, and listened. It was the somber cello sonata she had taught to Hagi all those years ago. It was as if he was calling to her. she blinked, and bright lights began to burst into her dreamscape. She screamed " Hagi!"

For the first time that day, Hagi felt a genuine smile creep to his lips. He could sense Saya being drawn to him. Her presence was a joy in his heart that made him want to leap for happiness. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding when the heart monitor began to pulse in time with the rhythm that emanated from her chest. He breathed again in a deep sigh of relief, but he knew the illness wasn't over yet. His eyes turned to the bed where Saya lay. Julia was hooking up various tubes and giving his bride oxygen. Her eyes were still shut.

Hagi continued to play. As he played, he could feel his wife returning to him. His fingers danced across the strings, and his soul began to mend itself as he filled the quiet hospital room with his music. He didn't falter, didn't pause, never missed a single note as he drew his beloved back to him. Hagi glanced around, and saw that every eye in the room was on him. He poured his heart out into the song, and stopped only once, when Saya groaned and turned her head toward her husband. Then, and only then, Hagi stood and approached her bed.

"Saya!" he gasped as he came to her side, letting the cello rest against the chair he rose from. His hand grasped hers as she groggily opened her eyes. They were a dull brown from her illness. Hagi smiled in gratitude as he silently gave his thanks to the God that had

answered his prayers. He could see the reflection of the relief on his face in her eyes as she gave him a look of confusion. "You nearly died, Saya," he informed her.

Hagi frowned, that didn't sound right. He corrected himself. " Saya, we..we lost you." He stopped and took a long breath. "You scared me," he said, running his long fingers down her cheek. Saya just stared at her husband. Hagi watched as the nurse hooked Saya's I.V up to a transfusion and more antibiotics. He gave a slight nod at Julia, who asked, "Saya, How are you feeling?" as she took the woman's vitals.

Saya thought a second as she took inventory of how she felt and whether or not there was any pain and answered, "No, I feel good. Just a little tired and worried. How are the boys?" Her eyes turned to see the boys. It ripped her heart to have to look at them behind the glass. They looked so fragile. Her hand went to her mouth as a painful sob escaped. "My poor babies," she whispered through a choked sob. Her gaze turned to see Hagi looking at them as well. The pain in his expression was just as heart-wrenching as her own. Her hand carefully went to his cheek, minding the IV in her arm. She felt him lean into her touch as silent tears spilled into her hand. "Hagi," she whimpered, "they will be alright. Please don't be sad."

Hagi couldn't answer her. It was more than he could hope with- the boys and Saya would all be okay. He looked at his wife, and saw how fragile she was, how weak she was. She needed to feed. He felt his instincts click, deep inside. The ones he had fought long and hard to suppress. He turned to stare at Julia. "Saya needs to feed," he told the other woman. Julia nodded, and ushered everyone out of the room. Julia wheeled the isolete towards Saya, and said, "I am taking the boys with me to the NICU. You need your rest." Saya just nodded faintly.

Hagi watched as the isolete wheeled past them and the room was cleared. He reached for the dagger in his pocket, but his hand stilled as Saya lifted her head to the crook of his neck. He hissed as he felt her mouth brushed his skin just below his jaw. The prick of her small fangs on his neck was immensely pleasurable. Instead of being quiet and showing little to no emotion as he usually did, Hagi moaned and wrapped his arms around her. His shoulders shook as he released his emotions. He chuckled as he thought of how happy he was they were still alive.

Saya took strong pulls of his blood as he clung to her. Her own breath came in ragged gasps as she drank his life force. Finally, she stopped, and licked over the wound to help seal it. She leaned heavily against Hagi, Allowing him to cradle her in his warm embrace. It was a long time before either of them could move, and the only movement made was Hagi shifting to her side, wrapping his long arms around her. Saya snuggled in and was soon fast asleep.

Julia stood by the isolete taking notes when she noticed that one of the boys was looking a bit flushed and thrashing a bit. She checked on his temperature and called out, "I need some help in here!" She hurriedly opened the isolete and began to work on saving the infant's life. She shout out, "I need Hagi in here... now!"


End file.
